Class
by minchedder
Summary: Chandler's last assignment as a student of law is to help a less fortunate person, much to his displeasure. But when he meets Monica and her son, is there anything more to their fiery relationship? Can Chandler grow up and leave his wealthy life style behind, and can Monica trust him? AU Mondler story. Please read and review.  Sorry for lack of updates, but I'M BACK! Hooray!
1. Chapter 1

**Class**

_Mondler fiction based on the film 'Class' staring Jodi Lyn O'Keefe and Justin Bruening._

_Monica Geller is a young single mother struggling to make ends meet and Chandler Bing is a rich, preppy NYU student. Joey, Rachel, Phoebe and Ross will be in it a fair amount too (so don't worry)._

_Anyway, read and review guys. Read and review._

**~/~**

The streets of New York were busy with hundreds of people rushing around to get to their destinations on time, people pushed past one another and dodged traffic, tuting and sighing as people got in their way.

Amongst the chaos were Monica Geller and her seven year old son Daniel. She was clutching his hand protectively as they negotiated the hectic morning rush. Monica looked down at her son and smiled sadly, wishing that she could provide him with better. She was only a teenager when she got pregnant, the father ran way when Monica told him of her pregnancy and she hadn't seen or heard from him since that day, so Monica had basically raised her son alone (with a little help from her brother and friends). As if being a single teenaged parent wasn't enough, Daniel had serious health problems, the main being severe asthma and he was often rushed into hospital after having asthma attacks.

They rounded the corner onto a considerably quieter street and began walking to the local state school, after a few minutes Daniel stopped abruptly and began to cough and gasp for air, Monica froze and dropped to her knees in front of her son and began to rub and pat his back soothingly until the coughing subsided and his breathing slowly returned to it's regular pace.

"Honey, are you okay?" Monica asked her son, her voice thick with motherly concern.

Daniel nodded "yeah, I'm better now mummy" he told her. Monica offered him a small smile and rubbed his back again.

"Are you sure, sweetie, we can go home" Monica said softly.

"I'm fine" Daniel reassured his mother; she relaxed slightly and dropped her hands from his shoulders.

"Have you got everything for school?" Monica asked Daniel, he paused, thinking momentarily before nodding slowly.

"I think so" he said.

Monica smiled warmly at him "lunch?" she asked, Daniel nodded yes.

"Homework?" she asked next, Daniel nodded again and patted his back pack, as if to prove a point, Monica smiled again.

"Inhaler?" Monica asked.

"Yep" Daniel said confidently then patted his pockets "in here".

"Rubber band ball?" she asked after a second, Daniel's smile faltered and his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh man, I forgot it" Daniel told Monica sadly, Monica looked at her son and started to smile before reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out Daniel's favourite toy, his rubber band ball. Daniel's face lit up again and he took the ball in his hands and stuffed it into his other pocket before flinging his arms around Monica's neck.

"Thanks mummy" he grinned.

"You're welcome sweetheart; now" she said and looked to the school gates next to them "get to school".

Daniel nodded and hugged his mum harder; Monica tightened her hold on him too and kissed his dark blonde hair lovingly before pulling away and straightening his coat.

"See you later mummy" Daniel called as he ran into the school to play with his friends.

"Bye sweetie" Monica called after him and stood up, she waited until his class were collected by the teacher before reluctantly walking to work.

**~/~**

Two hours later Monica was scrubbing dishes in the fancy restaurant where she worked as a dishwasher, Monica placed another sparkling clean plate on the pile before reaching out to grab another plate, covered in tomato sauce.

She gasped quietly as she felt a familiar buzzing in her back pocket of her jeans, she took a quick look around the room and pulled the mobile out of her pocket and answered it, preying silently that her boss wouldn't catch her on her phone.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hello Ms Geller, its Miss Isaac from Daniel school"

"Oh my god" Monica whispered "has he had an attack?"

"I'm afraid so, he's okay now but a little shaky"

"I'll come and pick him up, have you given him any caffeine?" Monica said quickly.

"Yes, we gave him a soda"

"I'll be 20 minutes tops" Monica said and hung up, she turned back around and was met by a very angry head-chef, boss and all-around-ass-hole, Mr Palter.

"Monica" he said, in more of a statement.

"I'm sorry sir" Monica said quickly "but it's my son, he's had an attack, I need to go get him from school" she explained.

"You aren't entitled to any leave Monica" Mr Palter said bitterly.

"But my son" Monica started to explain.

"No buts Monica, you can't leave or I'll have to fire you, this is the third time in a week"

Monica's eyes flashed with fury "please..." she tried again.

"No" he said sternly.

"Fine, I quit then" Monica snapped angrily and shoved the apron into his chest and stormed out of the room, slamming the kitchen doors behind her. She paused for half a second, slightly regretting her outburst but she needed to be with Daniel and she'd find another job soon.

**~/~**

At the exact same time across the town, the students of NYU were returning back to their class's after a weekend off. A smart silver car, which was obviously expensive, pulled into an empty parking space along with several other cars which were just as flashy. Chandler Bing, a wealthy boy in his final year at NYU stepped out of his car, and straightened over-prised jacket and locked the car by pressing a button on his keys. He smiled to him self and began to walk up the large stairs towards the college.

"Chandler" he heard someone call, Chandler turned around and scanned the students until he noticed his best friend and roommate, Joseph Tribiani, or Joey as her preferred.

"Hey Joe" Chandler greeted him "good weekend?"

"Yeah" Joey grinned smugly "it finally happened with Pheebs Saturday" he added and grinned happily.

"Cool" Chandler said, not really interested with his best friend's sex life... that guy had more dates in a month then Chandler had had all year.

"So how was you're parents?" Joey asked Chandler, Chandler's smile faltered for a moment.

"Ah the usual" Chandler sighed "mum was drinking and dad was boring me with his stories of work"

"At least you have a job waiting for you when you leave" Joey pointed out "you're gunna be some big-shot lawyer"

Chandler smiled slightly at the thought "I've got to get to class" he told Joey.

After saying goodbye Joey and Chandler went their separate ways and Chandler found himself walking the familiar corridors to his class, where today he would be receiving his last ever assignment.

Chandler took his usual seat in the class, making small talk with his class mates before their lecturer Victoria.

"Hello class" she chimed brightly and dumped a massive green folder on her desk, Chandler's eyes widened when he saw the thickness of it and soon realised that this wasn't going to be an easy last assignment as he had hoped for.

Victoria sat down at her desk and took the register before turning to the class and smiling with anticipation of their new assignment.

"You're final assignment" she said "is to help someone less fortunate then you to achieve something, be that getting a job, finding an apartment or getting into college. You will all be assigned someone different and have until you graduate in May to improve their lives.

Chandler looked at Victoria wearing an expression of shock "but what does this have to do with being a lawyer?" he asked.

"I want you to meet the people you will be helping Mr Bing" Victoria told him, and the rest of the class.

"But, the people we will help won't need to find a job..." Chandler said.

"I'm trying to improve you as people too" Victoria said sternly "this is you're final assignment, you must all come and see me and I will arrange someone for you to work with"

"Great" Chandler murmured to himself.

_So, what do you think? Please review this, don't just read this message and don't do it, just a few words will do, or word... or anything, like a smiley face _

_Thanks xx_


	2. Chapter 2

THE CLASS  
>CHAPTER TWO!<p>

_Okay, well I know that it's been a very long time since I've written and updated and well the reason is... actually, I don't have a reason really, apart from 'I've just had a busy couple of months'. Anyway now that I'm off for the Christmas holidays I have more time to write :) _

_And please, review!_

_Picks up from where last chapter finished..._

Monica paced around the job centre, the lady who worked their, Lynda, was watching her and frowning slightly; this was the 12th job she'd had since in a year. She worked with Monica back when she was a teenager and pregnant, ever since the she had been trying keep Monica in a stable job so she could support Daniel.

"You need to try and explain to the employer your situation before you get the job and then try to reason with them before quitting" Lynda explained.

Monica stopped pacing and sat down opposite Lynda, frowning a little "I do tell them" she told her "but no one seems to care just how ill my son is" she huffed.

"I know but Monica but it's getting harder to find you jobs when you're constantly quitting or getting the sack. It doesn't bode well for you" Lynda said trying to calm and not snap like she wanted to, she knew that Monica was a fragile person, after what she'd been through in her life, most people would have cracked by now.

Monica sighed, rolling her eyes; she'd heard it all before, every time she saw Lynda and other employers who felt she wasn't right for the job.

"Look" Lynda said and reached for her bag, pulling out a small business card and her mobile "there's a new project being ran by the NYU, trying to help people such as your self" she smiled softly "I'll give them a call"

Monica thanked Lynda and left the office, feeling miserable. The last thing she needed was some stuck up law student getting in her way and belittling her and her life, but if it meant better for Daniel, she'd do anything in possible.

Chandler wasn't much happier about the situation and was currently complaining to his best friend and room mate, Joey Tribiani about it.

"That woman is crazy" Chandler moaned "I mean, I have to find some unemployed person a job when they're too lazy to get one themselves"

"You never know, she could be hot" Joey said and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah I never thought about that" Chandler quipped sarcastically.

Joey grinned, oblivious to Chandler's sarcasm, Joey wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, but he was a decent and friendly guy and a good friend of Chandler's.

"Anyway, let's not talk about that... how was your weekend with your parents?" Joey asked.

Chandler grimaced "the usual... mum was drinking, dad was annoying"

Joey looked at Chandler and it became apparent that he didn't want to talk about his parents... again.

"Well I gotta go meet this woman" Chandler sighed "see ya later" and left the room.

Monica waited in one of the college meeting rooms anxiously awaiting her student helper to come; she glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed he was 4 minutes late. Monica sat up, ready to leave when the door opened and a sandy haired man walked in.

"Hello" he said then looked at Monica; she was very pretty but obviously poor. She had long dark hair with no specific style to it, bright blue eyes looked tired and she was wearing a plain blue t-shirt and jeans and was wearing no make-up.

"Hi" she said quietly, fiddling with the hen of her shirt.

"So, tell me about yourself" Chandler said dully and sat opposite Monica, pulling out a laptop.

Monica rolled her eyes, she met the guy 30 seconds ago and he was already demanding to know her personal life.

"Why don't you tell me about _yourself_?" Monica asked bitterly.

"Urm, I'm here to help you, not the other way around" Chandler said and raised his eyebrows, this girl might be poor but she is sure rude.

"So, you get to know everything about me but I know nothing about you. That doesn't sound fair to me... I don't even know your name and you want to know every detail of my life... I don't think so" Monica said sourly.

"I don't see why you need to know anything about me" Chandler snapped back.

"Well then this is going to be an interesting day because your not getting a word out of me until you introduce yourself to me" Monica said.

"Fine, my name is Chandler Bing, I'm a law student here... now it's your turn" he said, the last sentence was filled with obvious false kindness.

"Thank you" Monica sighed "I was a child in care, I got pregnant as a teenager, my child is ill and I'm now unemployed again. So do your stuff and get me a job. I need the money"

Chandler raised an eyebrow in shock at her outburst.

"Well, that wasn't too hard was it" Chandler said sarcastically before sighing "look, let's start again. I'm Chandler, how do you do" he held out a hand.

Monica looked at his outstretched hand for a moment before shaking it slowly "Monica Geller".

"Nice to meet you Miss Geller" Chandler said with obvious false manners.

Monica glared at him and slumped in her chair, this was going to be a long day.

"So, why did you quit your lat job?" Chandler asked.

"Because the boss was an arse and wouldn't let me pick my son up from school" Monica said dryly.

"Well did you explain your son was ill?" Chandler asked.

"Gee, I didn't think of that" Monica quipped sarcastically.

"Look, maybe your attitude isn't helping" Chandler said "you could explain it in a nicer way"

"Is it my fault that no one cares" Monica said.

Chandler rolled his eyes again "okay, what about interviews... how do you do in them?"

"See you don't even bloody care" Monica muttered to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing... Right, I get laughed out of them because people think I can't 'commit' to the job" Monica said.

"Well, maybe we should work on your CV" Chandler suggested.

"Okay" Monica agreed uneasily.

"Right" Chandler smiled, glad he was finally getting somewhere and he reached into his bag and pulled out his top-of-the-range laptop and opening the lid, he typed and clicked around for a moment before looking at Monica, signally her to start, when she said nothing he sighed.

"Okay, what qualifications do you have?" Chandler asked, Monica bit her lip shyly.

"I don't have any higher then high school grades. After I got pregnant I couldn't afford college" Monica said.

"Right so that's no qualifications" Chandler said and began to type again "any experience?"

"No" Monica said honestly.

"That's helpful" Chandler muttered under his breath.

"I heard that" Monica snapped.

"Well, is there anything that I can put on this CV of yours?" Chandler asked dryly.

"Why don't you tell me Chandler. After all that is why you here, right?" Monica said, her voice practically dripping with false sweetness and innocence.

"I'm telling you, she's a nightmare" Chandler complained to Joey and Joey's girl friend, Phoebe.

"Give her a chance" Phoebe said "I know what's it's like to be poor and struggling"

"I know but you were like 14 and living on the streets, she's the same age as you and she can't hold down a job longer then a month"

"You've never worked a day in your life" Phoebe pointed out.  
>"Well, I'm studying..."<p>

"So you guys wanna go to this party then?" Joey asked, trying to break the tension.

"Of course" Phoebe answered quickly "Coming Chandler?"

"Nah" Chandler said "I've got to find Monica a job"

"Suit your self" Joey said and took Phoebe's hand before leaving Chandler in the dorm room alone.

He pulled out his laptop and switched it on, whilst he waited for the internet to load up her drummed his fingers on the keyboard, searching on the Jobsite website. He smiled in triumph when he found the most perfect job for Monica, well it wasn't perfect but it didn't require any qualifications or experience. It was as Chandler would say 'perfection'.

Chandler pulled out his BlackBerry and dialled Monica's mobile number.

"Monica Geller" Monica answered.

"Hi it's Chandler, I have gotten you an interview" Chandler told Monica smugly.

"Oh, wow, where for?" Monica asked.

"It's for a waitress at a breakfast bar" Chandler told Monica.

"Oh, thanks... did you explain about my situation?" Monica asked.

"Urm..." Chandler stammered, oh crap he forgot "no"

"Oh that's great. Thanks Chandler" Monica said, rolling her eyes. Chandler could tell she was annoyed, even being other sides of New York. Frankly, she was pretty scary when she wanted to be.

"Listen, just go along. They'll be fine with it" Chandler tried to assure her.

"Oh yeah, cos that's worked out well for me before... Chandler. I really need this job" Monica said.

"I know that's why I've organised it for you" Chandler told her.

"Okay, I'll be there. Where is it?"

"I'll pick you up" Chandler told Monica.

"Okay, see you tomorrow"

Monica hung up the phone and sighed sadly, the only things that Chandler had succeeded in so far was getting her a job she could have found herself and giving her a headache. She rubbed her temples before turning her attention back to Daniel.

Daniel, she sighed, she would do it for him. She would do anything for him.

"Are you okay mummy?" Daniel asked

"Yeah honey I'm fine" Monica smiled "guess what, I've got an interview for tomorrow"

"That's great mummy. I'm sure you'll get it" Daniel told her. Monica smiled and tried to fight back the tears, Daniel was the sweetest boy to her.

"Thank you sweetie, you finished eating?" Monica asked. Daniel nodded and pushed the empty plate, which was previously filled with spaghetti hoops across the counter to Monica. Monica picked it up and placed it into the sink before spinning back to Daniel.

"Time for bed Danny" Monica told him, Daniel, being a typical seven-year old, groaned.

"But I'm not tired" Daniel protested.

"Well then you're have more energy for tomorrow" Monica smiled "now go and get your pj's on and I'll be in to tuck you in"

Daniel sighed and rolled his eyes, looking exactly like Monica as he did so "okay mummy"

Monica walked into Daniels room a few minutes later to find him in his pyjamas and sitting under the covers, waiting for Monica. She looked around his room, it was very tidy which was a trait that he inherited from Monica. His bed side table had a lamp in the shape of a Dinosaur, a glass of water and his inhaler.

"Mummy, can I ask you something please?" Daniel asked quietly.

"Yeah sure sweetie, what's up?" Monica said and perched next to him on the bed.

"Why did daddy leave us?" Daniel asked, his blue eyes filling with tears.

"Oh honey" Monica sighed "he loved you very, very much but he couldn't be with us. I told you, some families have a mummy and daddy but we're special and just have one mummy and one little boy"

"Will you ever leave me?" Daniel asked.

"No, Danny, I would never, ever leave you. How will I go on without my best boy?" Monica said and ran her hand through his soft hair.

"I won't leave you either" Daniel said and Monica wiped away some tears with her thumb.

"Daniel, I love you so much, never forget that. Remember that you may not have a daddy but you still have a man looking after us all" Monica told him.

"God" Daniel smiled, Monica had become quite religious after she found out about Daniels illness, she prayed every night that he would get better.

"That's right sweetie, now you should really get some sleep" Monica said, Daniel nodded and yawned sleepily.

"Okay, shall I pray with you?" Monica asked, Daniel nodded again and closed his eyes and said his favourite prayer.

"Thank you for the world so sweet, thank you for the food we eat, thank you for the birds that sing, thank you God for everything, Amen" Daniel said softly.

"Night Daniel" Monica said and kissed his forehead, she waited until his eyes flickered shut before leaving his room and turning off the light.

"Sweet dreams angel"

_A/N: Please review... I want to know what you all think! Will be updating asap... _


	3. Chapter 3

Monica met Chandler outside her block of flats on the Friday morning after she'd dropped Daniel off at school for the day. She knew that Chandler would think much, much less of her when he was where she lived. She didn't know him well at all, but she could tell that he was rich, very rich. She had never been rich, or anywhere close to it. She wasn't ashamed of where she lived, it was the best she could afford for her and her son and she paid for it alone... she didn't want help, from anyone. Yeah, she needed the help, but she didn't want it... she hated the fact she might have to rely on other people.

Her mouth dropped open when he saw Chandler waiting for her when she reached the car park. He made her feel extremely poor, like a... peasant of some sort. His clothes were expensive, probably bought from some high street shop and his car... well it was the most expensive and flashy car that Monica had ever seen. Her clothes were cheap or second hand, she never owned or drove car, hell, she didn't have bicycle!

Monica smiled nervously "hey" she greeted him awkwardly.

"Hi" Chandler smiled "I've got you another interview for you... you know, just in case"

"Thanks" Monica said appreciatively, she bit her lip nervously before Chandler coughed and opened the car door for her.

They drove to the cafe bar in silence; it wasn't too far from where she lived which meant that she might not have to take the bus. The cafe was named 'Billy' Breakfast' and was small and rather grubby. It wasn't too bad though, Chandler wouldn't be caught dead there but Monica had seen worse and in her eyes, a job was a job.

Chandler wished Monica a half-hearted good luck and waited for Monica, hoping that she would get this job. He'd be surprised if she didn't... but then again, this was Monica and she wasn't the most... calm natured person.

Ten minutes later, Monica came out of the cafe looking dejected and depressed; Chandler could tell that she didn't get the job.

Monica sat back in Chandler's car and slammed the door before sighing loudly.

"No luck then?" Chandler quipped sarcastically.

"No I got it, I'm just really upset about it" Monica snapped.

"Well congratulations then" Chandler muttered, he took a deep breath before turning back to Monica, he realised, guiltily how sad she looked.

"Never mind" Chandler sighed "tell me what went wrong?"

"That Billy's a jerk" Monica said "he doesn't care about Daniel... no one fucking understands" Monica cursed and hit the dashboard in frustration.

"Well perhaps next time you could try and be nicer to people..." Chandler told Monica.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Monica said angrily "you no nothing about me Chandler"

"Well, you won't let me" Chandler said irritably "Monica, I'm sorry but you are very short tempered and to be frank, your attitude stinks!"

"Hey, you're not exactly Mr-Good-Manners?" Monica snapped.

Chandler groaned loudly and rubbed his temples "you know what, never mind... let's get you to this next interview" Chandler told Monica and started the engine before driving away, once again in silence.

After about 10 minutes Monica gave in the silence treatment and asked Chandler where they were going.

"There's this corner shop by the college that's looking for a person" Chandler told Monica.

"Oh cool" Monica said uncomfortably "so is it... nice?"

"Yeah, loads of the college lot by their alcohol from there and stuff like that" Chandler said.

"Oh so you'll see me everyday" Monica said sarcastically, Chandler just rolled his eyes in response.

"Here we are" Chandler announced "now this time. Please, better attitude and smile"

"Okay" Monica said "I was thinking, if I don't get this job maybe we could look for a receptionist job, it's good pay and hours and stuff"

Chandler hesitated slightly.

"What?" Monica asked when Chandler didn't say anything.

"Well, it's just receptionists look a little... urm" Chandler said, he wanted to tell her that she didn't look or dress the part but at the same time, he didn't want to awake the beast within her again...

"What, I don't look glamorous or pretty enough... thanks Chandler, well I'm sorry we can't all be rich and well dressed like you" Monica said, she didn't let it show, but Chandler's comment really hurt her.

"Monica, it's not that" Chandler said.

"Save it Chandler, I'm just going to go for this interview" Monica said and got out of the car.

"Monica" Chandler called her back "remember, good attitude and... smile"

Monica smiled falsely and widely at Chandler before heading off for the second interview of the day.

When Chandler waited, he felt bad for what he'd said to Monica. She was pretty, in fact, beautiful, but she didn't have the clothing, make-up and hair of a receptionist.

Inside, Monica tried her upmost to prove herself, making it clear that she had a severely ill son; she tried not to snap when they rolled their eyes or looked down at her for having a son at such young age.

And it worked, ten minutes later Monica signed a contract and was due to start work the following Monday morning. The hours and pay weren't the best but it was much better than nothing... as she told her self often, she was doing it for Daniel... and that was all that mattered.

Monica practically skipped up to the car, feeling slightly bad about cracking like that in the car, she didn't forgive him... but she wasn't that mad at him anymore.

"I got the job" Monica told Chandler proudly.

"That's great" Chandler said honestly and smiled at the good news, he was please for two reasons. One, Monica had a job, two, he could go back to college and that would be that.

"I'll give you a lift back then" Chandler said, he drove Monica back to the apartment block in a strained kind of silence.

"Thank you Chandler, for getting me the job" Monica said when they pulled up outside the blocks.

"No problem"

"Well I'll urm..." Monica faltered slightly, not knowing what to say.

"Urm... well have fun at the job" Chandler said.

"I will" Monica nodded "I've gotta run and get Danny from school... bye Chandler" Monica said and rushed off down the road, looking forward to telling Daniel that she would be brining some money home for them again.

_2 weeks later_

"Chandler, dude" Joey said walking into their dorm room, holding the phone "it's that law teacher of yours... she needs to see you"

Chandler looked up from his bed and sighed taking the phone from Joey.

"Hi, Victoria... what's up?" Chandler asked, Joey sat on the end of his own bed and listened into the phone call, intrigued.

"Oh God" Chandler moaned "but how, I thought that it was over... I got her the job... well it's not my fault she got fired... I understand the 'point of the assignment' but honestly Victoria... no, fine... I'll be there"

Chandler hung up the phone and dropped it onto the bed beside him before collapsing on the bed and groaning loudly.

"What's up?" Joey asked.

"Monica got fired... now I have to help her get another job" Chandler whined.

"Look, my dad has his own plumbing business in town, how about I ask if he can take her..." Joey suggested.

"Really, Joe, that'd be great man" Chandler said thankfully.

"No problem" Joey said and picked the phone up from Chandler's bed and called his dad's number.


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, I'll be honest. The last chapter wasn't the best... but I've written like three chapters in three days... I am on a roll!_

_I'm kinda stuck on my other story 'Finding Monica' right now but I will update it soon..._

_Oh and Ross and Rachel will turn up pretty soon._

_Anyway, this finishes where the last chapter finishes..._

Monica was less than thrilled to be fired, but once again, it was Daniel's health that got in the way. He'd had another attack of Monica's second of week and once again she was faced with the 'leave-and-get-fired' thing. So naturally, Monica left. It wasn't paying nearly enough to cover all their needs. After bills and food was paid for Monica barely had anything left, she felt horrible that she couldn't give her only son better things. If she had her way she'd shower him with gifts and he'd have the top doctors looking at him. He wouldn't be overlooked like he had been so often before.

Another thing Monica wasn't thrilled about was the fact she'd have to face Chandler again. She knew that he'd judge her and think of her as a bad mother. Everyone does.

Monica walked into Daniel's small bedroom and smiled as she watched him colouring in his notebook. He loved to draw, he always had, Monica was saving up to buy him a set of felt-tip pens for his birthday. She thought it was sad, having to save up to buy some decent pens for her son, Daniel wouldn't dream of telling Monica, but people in his school often made fun of him for not having the latest toys, clothes or DVD's... he didn't mind, the only thing Daniel wanted to change was his health.

"Hi sweetheart" Monica said.

Daniel tore the page from the book and handed it to Monica, his blue eyes lighting up with happiness and his face broke into an adorable smile with dimples of his cheeks. Monica took the page from her sons hand and felt the breath catch in her throat. Daniel had drawn a picture with two people on it, one was her and the other was Daniel. Above the picture's he'd written in purple crayon 'good luck mummy, I love you'.

"Thank you honey" Monica said tearfully and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry mummy" Daniel said, Monica pulled out of their hug and put her hands lightly on his shoulders.

"What for darling?" Monica asked.

"For making you lose you job again. I don't mean to be ill, I don't" Daniel told Monica.

"Daniel, it's not your fault you're sick is it?" Monica asked.

"No" Daniel said shyly.

"Never blame yourself..." Monica said "besides, I'm Chandler called and said he'd found me a job, it's working in the delivery at a plumbing business"

"Wow" Daniel grinned "do you get one of those name tags with your name on it?" he asked.

"Maybe" Monica laughed and ruffled his hair gently "so, are you looking forward to going to Uncle Ross'?"

"Yeah" Daniel nodded enthusiastically "will Auntie Rachel be there?"

"I think so" Monica said, that moment the door ball rang and Monica went to answer it, Daniel close to her. He was most defiantly a mummy' boy... no matter how much he wanted a daddy.

Monica answered the door to her older brother Ross Geller. Ross had always wanted to be a palaeontologist but couldn't afford full time college, he worked as a tour guide in the museum and was taking some evening class's at NYU. He was a great brother to Monica and the two were very close. He'd help the best he could but he didn't have much money himself. Neither did his girlfriend and Monica's best friend Rachel Green.

"Hey Ross" Monica greeted him and bought him into a tight brother-sister embrace.

"Hi Mon" Ross said and kissed his sisters forehead before turning to his nephew "hi Danny, ready to go?"

"I'll go get my inhaler and then we can go" Daniel told everyone and ran to his room to retrieve it.

"How is he?" Ross asked when they were in private.

"Okay today... but it was really scary Friday" Monica said "I keep thinking I'm going to lose him... I can't lose him" Monica said.

"I know, and you won't" Ross said comfortingly, so far, Ross and Rachel were the only ones who actually understood the severity of Daniel's condition and cared about it. They loved Daniel dearly.

Monica met Chandler in the same place as before; once again Chandler was wearing his expensive clothing and standing besides his car.

"Hi" Monica said awkwardly.

"Monica, what happened?" Chandler asked, referring to her job loss.

"Oh the 'leave and your fired thing'... again" Monica said grumpily.

"Why did you leave then? Couldn't someone else pick Daniel up?" Chandler said.

"Daniel had an asthma attack and needed to go to the doctors... I had no choice" Monica said.

"Oh" Chandler said looking down "well, lets get you to this interview then... it's only taking deliveries"

"That's fine" Monica said honestly.

"Well in that case, lets go" Chandler said and gestured towards his car and unlocked it with the button of his keychain. Something that Monica wasn't used to...

"Okay" Monica said and climbed into the front passenger along side Chandler, Chandler wanted to avoid another silent car journey looked over to Monica. 

"Do you mind if I put the radio on?" Chandler asked, his hand hovering over the radio.

"Go ahead" Monica said and looked out of the window, watching as the streets and cars sped by them, the radio began to play a smooth jazz song.

Monica smiled to herself, she didn't see Chandler as a jazz listener and she assumed he was like any other student, rock and pop music listeners.

"What you smiling at?" Chandler asked.

"Nothing" Monica told him.

"Well, now I know that you can in fact smile" Chandler said "remember that today in the interview please?"

Monica's smile dropped "yeah whatever"

"And less of the 'attitude' too" Chandler said after shaking his head.

Monica was quietly impressed by the job location; there was a large warehouse with a sign reading 'Tribiani Plumbing' hanging over the door in big red letters.

"Wow, how'd you find this?" Monica asked.

"Urm... online" Chandler lied casually. He didn't want Monica to know he hadn't found it after all and she was only getting the job to get her off her back. As irritating and rude as she could be, he didn't want to hurt her feelings... well hurt her feelings anymore than he already had done.

"Oh right" Monica nodded "thank you"

"No problem" Chandler said and wished her good luck as she left for another interview.

Monica was offered a two week unpaid internship and if she passed this, then she'd have the job. She was ecstatic, the job paid reasonably well and the work was pretty easy.

"That's great" Chandler grinned when she told him, He dropped her off at the car park again, happy and intent that he'd never have to find Monica another job again... or so he thought.

Monica didn't pass the internship... after shouting at the boss when he offended her by calling her a slag when she thought she wasn't listening.

Chandler was less than pleased with the outcome.

"Monica... you can't snap at every single person" Chandler shouted at her.

"Oh so I'm supposed to take it... Chandler, he called me all the names under the sun, he offended me and Daniel..." Monica shouted back.

"Why do you think that is? Monica, you make it so difficult" Chandler yelled.

"Excuse me?" Monica gasped "how dare you Chandler... my life is difficult... my baby-."

"Oh change the record" Chandler snapped at her angrily "all you go on about is Daniel. I've seen plenty of people in college with asthma and do they moan... no"

"Daniel doesn't have regular asthma, he can't breathe sometimes and he collapses badly, he's had fits and seizures" Monica shouted, tears were burning in her eyes as she shouted angrily "so don't you stand there telling me it doesn't matter because it does Chandler. It does!"

"Monica" Chandler said softer, he was really surprised how horrible he was to Monica right then. But for some reason that he couldn't explain, he found that she pushed all the wrong buttons and made him snap. It wasn't hate... he didn't know what it was but it was making him say things that usually... he wouldn't even think about.

"Chandler just... go, please" Monica said and clambered out of his car.

"I'll come by tomorrow and we can work on resumes" Chandler said.

"Okay" Monica sighed and stormed up the stairs where she broke into tears the moment she closed the door. Why was life so cruel to her?

Chandler walked through the college corridors alone, he didn't want to go back to the dorms to face everyone yet. He felt terrible. This wasn't the right assignment for him at all.

"Chandler" someone called from behind him, he turned around and saw his lecturer, Victoria walking towards him. Chandler resisted the urge to curse, he went for a walk to get away from people... not to talk to the person who'd put him in the mess so far.

"How's the assignment going?" she asked when she'd caught up.

"Dreadful" Chandler told her truthfully.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Monica keeps on losing her jobs and shouting at me" Chandler said.

"Why can't she keep down a job?" Victoria asked Chandler.

"Her son's ill" Chandler mumbled, Victoria nodded.

"Look, the person who contacted me, Lynda, worked with Monica for years. Maybe if you talk to her you might understand her situation better" Victoria suggested.

"I'll give it a shot... I'll give anything a shot. As soon as she gets a job then I can finish"

"You still don't get it do you?" she said "it's not about 'getting her a job' it's about helping her and learning about other people. So many people suffer like Monica and you need to know about those people. I can't send you into life blind"

Chandler did as Victoria suggested and was no sat in the waiting room outside Lynda's office. The waiting room was painted pale yellow and there was posters everywhere, Chandler drummed his fingers on his knees as he waited. 5 minutes after he'd arrived, Lynda opened her door and beckoned her in.

"So you're working with Monica huh?" Lynda asked and sat in her chair and gestured for Chandler to sit on the chair in front of her.

"Yeah I am" Chandler nodded "can I ask you if she'd always been that, urm, high-strung."

"Well. She's at lot more vulnerable than she looks" Lynda said "she hides behind her anger but really she's sweet and kind. One look at her with Daniel and you'd know that" she sighed "she's strong... if you went though what she did as a child you'd be 'high-strung' as you put it too"

"What's she been through?" Chandler asked "she won't tell me anything"

Lynda paused before leaning forward "I'm not supposed to tell you but I think if you're going to help her, you need to understand"

"Thanks" Chandler said.

"Monica and her brother were abused when they grew up. Their father used to hit them and beat them around, Monica's mother died when she was 4" Lynda paused "when she was 7 her father died in a car accident, he'd been drink driving you see and Monica and her brother were in the car but weren't hurt... they were then put into care and constantly moved around. She got kicked out of one of the best care homes when she was 13 and was separated from her brother. When she was 15 along came a boy, all her did was say he loved her and that was enough for her... she got pregnant and he left her alone. Monica couldn't go to college or anything with a baby on the way and she refused- and nearly killed anyone who said that she should have an abortion. She rented a small apartment and has been going from job to job ever since... I feel sorry for the girl, she's a wonderful mother but Daniel is a poorly boy. He was rushed into hospital when he was only two days old. She would die for that little boy, she's terrified of losing him to the illness, or maybe the social workers. Chandler you must understand, she's been through so much"

"Oh my god" Chandler said quietly after, he felt so bad now. After hearing Lynda's speech about Monica's life he saw her in a much different light. He realised to fragile she must be. He needed to apologise to her and take this assignment seriously. Before it was a stupid challenge, he never thought that he was playing with someone' life right now.

_Wow, I had intended this fic to be about 6 chapters long but... well we haven't even got to the real drama yet lol... looks like it's going to be a long one. Keep up the reviews everyone, their greatly appreciated!_

_Next chapter up soon x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Wow, another chapter for you, you lucky, lucky people... haha!_

_Just wanted to say to everyone MERRY CHRISTMAS! or Happy Holidays or whatever you celebrate, have a happy one. Yeah, it's late but who cares... hope you had a great day _

_Neee'way wanted to say thank you for all of your lovely reviews, keep 'em coming._

_Enjoy the new chapter!_

Chandler felt terrible. He felt sick in the stomach hearing about Monica' dramatic and horrifying childhood, if you could call it a childhood.

Chandler didn't have the 'ideal' childhood, but then again, who did?

People assumed that Chandler had a perfect childhood because of the money, he didn't. It didn't hold a candle to what Monica had suffered but it was definitely far from perfect.

His parents were called Nora and Charles Bing; they weren't happy and in love like parents should be. In fact, they were pretty miserable. Charles was the head of one of America' largest law firms and was very, very stuck up. He acted like his family were royalty and anyone below them were scum... He'd decided that Chandler would work for him law firm, then eventually take it over when Chandler was no more then a bump in his mother's womb. His mum was an alcoholic, drowning her misery in vodka, beer and... Anything that had alcohol in it, she was trying not to drink but something would always upset her and turn her back to the bottle. When Nora was younger, she wanted to be an author, but those dreams were shattered when she fell in love with Charles and he said that she didn't have to work...

Chandler decided to visit his parents the morning before he was due to meet Monica; his dad had wanted details of his assignments for a month now and today he decided that he'd finally give in to his dad and go and see them. It would make his mum happy too.

His parents lived in a large manor house just outside of the city; it was grand to say the least. The walls were made of antique brick and dark wooden beams, the window frames were stylish and teamed with dark satin curtains, they had a humongous garden that was mowed by the family gardener, around the back of the house there was a private golf course that his father used to entertain friends. It was fair to say that the Bing family enjoyed the high, upper class lifestyle. Garden parties, dinner guests, country clubs and lodges were the norm for them, they shopped in the best of the shops and owned the best of everything, from the latest car to the newest mobile phone and they had it all. You'd think that they'd be happy wouldn't you?

Chandler drove up the long gravel driveway that led to their house, watching the perfect green hedges past by.

"Chandler" Nora greeted him joyfully and bought Chandler into a tight hug.

"Hey Mum" Chandler said and hugged back awkwardly "how are you?"

"Oh the usual" Nora sighed and pulled out of their hug "I haven't had a drink in 3 weeks" she boasted proudly.

"That's great mum" Chandler said proudly, Nora smiled back at him, her smile dropped when Charles entered the room and put his golf clubs back into the designated cupboard.

"Hi son" Charles welcomed Chandler "how's college?"

Chandler took a deep breath before he explained the rather weird assignment he'd been set, his mum listened intently and his father looked disgusted.

"I'm not sending you to college so you can help some poor woman get a job" Charles seethed angrily.

"Oh Charles, there's nothing you can do" Nora said, shaking her head.

Charles ignored his wife and addressed Chandler again "do you want me to complain, I could get her sacked, I know the governor of NYU?"

"No, dad" Chandler stopped him "it's fine... I'm nearly done anyway"

"Okay, don't you worry son" Charles said a waved a finger at him "after this year you'll be working in this business of mine"

Chandler favoured him father and smiled before the three of them headed into the dining room where the maid bought them their dinner. He hadn't had a meal served to him like this in a very long time, not since Chandler moved to NYU, where he'd lived off of take-aways and microwave dinners... he missed the comfort food, he'd much rather be eating pizza.

Chandler spent half hour with his parents after lunch before he made his excuses and drove back into New York to help Monica with her CV and resume.

He pulled into their car park and he could hear music being played from one of the many blocks, cars were being driven and he could hear the distant sound of police sirens. It seemed so loud in the city compared to the sheltered quietness of his parent's manor house.

Chandler took his laptop out of the trunk of the car and locked the car up and headed up the stairs to meet Monica. Her apartment was on the second floor so there weren't any lifts up to her apartment. He walked up the stair case, it smelt strongly of cigarettes and bleach and graffiti covered the walls.

Monica's door was the cleanest of them all, the small stain-glass window shone up brighter than the other doors, the numbers 27 were gold and shone in the same polished way. He rang their doorbell and waited, wondering if he'd meet Daniel today, seeing as it was a Sunday.

Monica opened the door seconds after; Chandler was shocked when he saw here. He face was torn with panic and tears were rolling down her white cheeks.

"Chandler, you've got to help me" she said with a desperate pleading voice, Chandler's stomach twisted violently when she met him with those terrified, begging eyes.

"It's Daniel" Monica cried "he's not breathing, I need to get him to hospital, now"

"Oh my god" Chandler gasped and threw his laptop down before rushing into their apartment.

"Chandler, please help me, he's my baby, please" Monica begged tearfully.

"Okay, I'll take you to the hospital" Chandler said reassuring her, he ran into their house where a small boy lay wheezing on the floor, his eyes were rolling backwards and his face was plastered with sweat.

Chandler helped Monica pick up her son and carry him to the back seat of his car; he climbed in and drove as fast as possible. He tried to block out Monica as she cried and prayed for her son's life and health.

"Daniel, please stay with me. I love you so much, come one honey, please" Monica whispered softly, blinking through the tears.

"Chandler" Monica suddenly screamed "he's stopped breathing..."

"Shit... We're nearly there Mon... he's going to be okay" Chandler called back to Monica; he made the terrible mistake of looking back at them. In that one second, Chandler nearly collapsed into the seat. The pain in Monica's eyes as she cried over her unconscious son could have stopped him dead but he shook it off and drove into the car park of the hospital where he was met with a team of paramedics and doctors.

They ran off with Daniel on the gurney leaving Monica and Chandler rushing behind.

"Chandler, I can't lose him. I can't lose my baby" Monica stopped and cried out.

"Monica, you won't lose him" Chandler said "come on" he offered his hand to her shyly, Monica looked at it timidly for a second, looking so vulnerable before taking it.

"He's going to be fine" Chandler reassured her.

Monica smiled gratefully before the two of them walked down the hospital corridor, hand in hand.

_Dun dun dun... How dramatic!_

_Well, thanks for reviewing and don't forget to leave one again. Next chapter, up soon!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Told you I wasn't forgetting this! I hope you're all enjoying reading as much as I love writing this... I want to say thank you to everyone who'd reviewed this, they mean a lot to me and I'm glad that you like my work._

_Not much else to say so... I'll just let you read..._

Monica let go of Chandler's hand the moment that they reached the paediatric where Daniel had been taken, she ran, pushing past people to the front desk, her heart was pounding loudly in her ears.

"My son" she breathed "Daniel Geller, where is he?" she asked the receptionist who was sat behind a large oak wood desk.

"You're his sister I presume, miss?" she asked Monica, Monica rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm his mother... please, where is my baby boy?" Monica asked desperately, Chandler waited further back, listening to Monica begging to her son. It was a heartbreaking sight, seeing Monica with so much pain in her eyes, he prayed silently that Daniel would be okay, for both Daniel and Monica's sake. He dreaded to think what it would do to Monica if something was to happen to her precious son...

"Oh, okay, sorry miss... he's in room 233 but his doctor wanted to speak to you first" the nurse explained to Monica.

"Why?" Monica asked "please, I need to know he's okay"

"The doctor is just over there and from what I've been told, your son is conscious and he's going to be okay" the nurse said, she smiled sympathetically to the young mother, Monica breathed a sigh of relief, tears springing to her eyes, the nurse pointed Monica in the direction to a middle-aged man wearing a smart blue suit.

"Ah you must be young Daniel's mother" he asked "I'm Dr Potter"

"Yeah, I'm his mum... can I see him please" Monica asked the doctor.

"I need to ask, some bruises and a cut on his head, can you tell me how they got there" Doctor Potter said, Monica gasped.

"What are you trying to say?" Monica asked, disgusted that they were insinuating that she was abusing her son "he fell over during the attack" Monica explained "I was in the kitchen, washing up and then I heard a thud... he was lying on the floor when I got there. I would never, ever hurt him"

The doctor listened to Monica's heart-felt argument; it was obvious that this young woman had never hurt a hair on her sons head.

"Can I please see him now?" Monica pleaded.

"Okay, go through. It's my job to ask these questions, I'm sorry" Doctor Potter told her. Monica nodded briefly before rushing off into Daniel's room.

"Mummy" Daniel cried when she burst into his room, he looked pale and tired but he was alive and breathing.

"Oh Daniel" Monica whispered and ran over to him, she threw her arms around his small body and kissed his hair "I'm so happy you're okay" she smiled.

"Why are you crying?" Daniel asked.

"Because I'm happy that you're alright sweetheart" Monica explained "I love you"  
>"I love you too" Daniel smiled weakly "I said that I wouldn't leave you"<p>

"I know" Monica giggled softly "I was just worried, that's all"

Chandler knocked on the door and waited, hesitating slightly, wondering if Monica would want to see him after how cruel he'd been to her.

"Come in" Monica called out, she had a feeling that it would be Chandler; she needed to thank him... Daniel may have been a lot worse without him.

"Hi" Chandler announced himself quietly, he smiled at the small boy sat in the bed, Monica's arms around him in a motherly embrace.

"Hello" Monica smiled at him.

"Hello, you must be Daniel" Chandler said, directing his talk to the small boy, he looked like Monica a lot, their eyes were mirrored in each other, he just had lighter hair, obviously from his father.

"Yep" Daniel said, he then whispered something in Monica's ear.

"What's your name?" Daniel asked him, Monica smiled proudly.

"I'm Chandler" Chandler smiled at the boy "are you feeling any better?"

"Yes, lot's, I want to go home now, I hate hospitals" Daniel complained "are you a doctor Chandler?"

"No, I'm not" Chandler said softly.

"Good" Daniel grinned "because I don't like doctors"

"Daniel" Monica gasped, trying to suppress a laugh.

"I'm not too fond of them either" Chandler laughed, he was such an amazing little boy, Monica was right to be proud.

"When can I go home?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know honey" Monica sighed "I'll ask the doctor..."

"Do you want me to wait with him?" Chandler offered, Monica looked at him gratefully.

"Yes, please" Monica nodded "is that alright with you Mr" she asked Daniel, he nodded, he liked this Chandler man.

"Thank you" Monica said as she left the room "For everything, I don't know what would've happened if you weren't their today"

"It's no problem" Chandler assured her "I'm sorry for how I treated you"

"It's alright" Monica smiled and then left the room.

"So Daniel, you're at school right?" Chandler asked him, he nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh-huh, I go to St Patricks Junior School" Daniel said "I'm in 2nd grade at the moment"

"Oh wow" Chandler said and sat next to him "what's your favourite subject?"

"Does lunch count?" Daniel laughed.  
>"Not really" Chandler giggled, the boy had had such a traumatic day and he was already bouncing back, full of Monica's sarcasm and fighting spirit.<p>

"Oh, then... art, I don't like sports cos I always get pains when I run..." Daniel explained "I want to be an artist"

"Really?" Chandler grinned "good luck"

"What do you do?" Daniel asked.

"I'm going to be a lawyer" Chandler told the small child, Daniel's face scrunched up, not knowing what a lawyer was.

"What's a loy-ra?" Daniel asked, Chandler sighed, his job was very dull in the eyes of a child.

"I help people if to prove that someone was bad so the bad person gets put in jail" Chandler attempted to say.

"Oh, like a judge" Daniel exclaimed "but you need grey hair to be one of those"

Chandler laughed out loud at his logic but simply nodded.

A few seconds later Monica walked in the room, she noticed Chandler laugh and smiled, Daniel was her pride and joy and he managed to charm everyone that he met...

"Sorry it took so long, we can go now" Monica said softly.

"Yes" Daniel cheered and slowly sat up, still feeling weak from his attack, he slowly shuffled to Monica and she picked him up into her arms.

"Really, you can go... don't they need more tests or something?" Chandler asked.

"No, they said they can't do much more with my level of insurance... I don't have the money to pay for more treatment" Monica sighed.

"But, that's unfair" Chandler complained.

"I know" Monica agreed.

"Surely, because of his age..." Chandler thought.

"Apparently not in this hospital... just his asthma pumps cost me a fortune" Monica explained, Chandler's eyes widened in shock.

After his very rich upbringing things like general health care was something he'd never even thought about, Monica was stuck in a loop, she couldn't work much when Daniel was ill and she couldn't give him more treatment because she couldn't work... it was so complicated. Chandler felt sickened that people had to live this way, he never thought that something like this would be happening in such an advanced country.

"I've argued and argued Chandler" Monica said quietly "but no one listens when you're poor"

Chandler offered to drive Monica and Daniel home again, he listened to their chatter in the back of the car, Daniel was talking happily about everything and Monica listened intently, he realised that the social worker was right, she was a fantastic mother.

Chandler walked Monica and Daniel to their flat. She unlocked the door and Daniel ran straight in, leaving the two adults alone.

"Thank you, so much" Monica said.

"I told you, it's no problem" Chandler said quietly "shall I come tomorrow, work on that CV and maybe get some interviews sorted?"

"Yes please" Monica said.

"And I am really sorry about what I said yesterday, I didn't mean it" Chandler apologised.

"It's fine" Monica smiled.

"You're a nice person Monica, when you let your guards down" Chandler said truthfully, Monica blushed.

"You're pretty nice too" Monica said, Chandler smiled at her words and he looked into his eyes, an unfamiliar feeling rising in his stomach as their eyes met, he realised just how beautiful she was. He stepped closer to her, their eyes locked; her leant towards her and found himself closing his eyes slightly.

The door suddenly opened snapping Chandler out of his trance; Daniel had reappeared and was holding a large rubber band ball in his hands.

"Hi sweetie, I was just saying bye to Chandler" she said, blushing bright red.

"I know" Daniel grinned "this is for you Chandler"

Chandler looked at him and Daniel placed the ball into his hand "I collected the bands for it, I want you to have it because we can't buy you a thank you present"

"You don't have too" Chandler said, touched by the boy's gesture.

"Please, I'm making a new one anyway because this had got to big to fit the bands on" Daniel said and smiled sweetly, Chandler looked at Monica, she had tears in her eyes and she nodded at him.

"Then thank you very much" Chandler said.

"See you tomorrow" Monica smiled "Daniel needs to get to bed"  
>"Oh but mum..." Daniel whined.<p>

"Oh but Daniel" Monica mocked him cheekily "you need too"

"Fine" Daniel said, sounding like Monica "See you tomorrow Chandler"  
>"Bye" Chandler waved and walked away.<p>

Later on that night, Monica was tucking Daniel into his bed.

"I think Chandler has a crush on you mummy" Daniel giggled.

"No he doesn't" Monica said.

"But he looked like he was going to kiss you and then he saw me and you both went red" Daniel argued.

"Goodnight Daniel" Monica laughed.

"Night mummy" Daniel yawned.

Monica thought about what Daniel said and her near kiss with Chandler, what was happening?

He didn't seem like a massive jerk anymore but he was still Chandler, the guy who had insulted her (repeatedly)... she had to admit he was cute... but what did Chandler think about her... she was certain that he was cursing himself right now. Because, no one, no one in her whole life had loved her at all... were things changing at last?

_GASP! Are Monica and Chandler going to get together? Does Chandler like Monica back? What will happen to Daniel's health?_

_Next chapter up soon, please review and another thank you to those who've read/reviewed/favourited/alerted. It makes my happy :) x_


	7. Chapter 7

"Where've you been?" Joey asked Chandler the moment he walked into their dorm room "you've been out all day"

"Monica's son, Daniel collapsed so I took them to the doctors" Chandler explained.

"Oh my god" Joey gasped "what happened?"

"I don't know, but he's better now..." Chandler said he was relieved that he could say that, and not something worse, what he'd feared on their journey to the hospital.

"Wow" Joey said.

"Wow what?" Chandler asked.

"Well there's two things, one, I actually thought you had a date..." Joey started laughing.

"What's that meant to mean?" Chandler asked, offended.

"Sorry man, but you've got to admit, you haven't had had many dates" Joey said.

"Well we can't all be Casanovas" Chandler quipped sarcastically.

"Casanova, isn't that food?" Joey asked.

"That's casserole Joe"

"I knew that" Joey lied "Anyway... number two, I think that you're warming to that Monica chick" he said, Chandler frowned. He wasn't warming to her; he hated her, didn't he?

"I don't like Monica" Chandler said defensively.

"Oh yeah" Joey said "so why were you all flushed when you walked in?" he asked.

"Cos I just went up the stairs" Chandler said loudly, Joey folded his arms and shook his head "I'm just unfit okay" Chandler said.

"Fine, whatever man, I'm going to bed" Joey said.

"K- Night" Chandler said quietly and began to get ready for bed.

5 minutes later, Joey and Chandler were lying in their designated beds in silence; Chandler yawned sleepily and felt his eyes begin to droop.

"You so like her" Joey said.

"Good night Joey" Chandler shouted and shut his eyes, intent on sleeping. Joey smiled and closed his eyes as well; he liked that Monica, even if he didn't know it yet.

The next morning was a Sunday so Joey planned to sleep until lunch, or whenever he had to pee. So Chandler basically had the dorm to himself, he would have forgotten about his friend, if he wasn't snoring.

Chandler pottered around for a while, writing some papers he should have handed in ages ago, checking his mail and playing a game of angry birds on his iPod.

When it was 11.30 (and Joey was beginning to wake up) Chandler decided that he'd head off to Monica's apartment and begin working on her CV.

As he drove, he found himself juggling his feelings again. He wasn't sure how he felt about Monica, well he didn't _hate _her now but he wasn't in love with her. What he did know was that he would have kissed her if Daniel hadn't walked in and he knew that when he saw her vulnerable side, he liked her better but something about her made him 'tick' and he changed. She was just too darn easy to argue with!

Chandler carried on thinking about his feelings and his mind was at battle with itself. Half of his brain was saying that she was hot and he should go for it and the other half was just saying the he should forget about it, she was, after all, Monica and he wasn't meant to like her.

Chandler knocked her door like he did yesterday, laptop in hand. The door opened and unlike yesterday, Monica was smiling when she opened the door.

"Hi" Monica smiled, Chandler smiled back, yep, feelings were changing...

"Hi" Chandler said "how's Daniel?"

"Loads better, wanting pancakes for breakfast and everything" Monica said, Chandler laughed along with her.

"Come on in" Monica said and moved aside, letting Chandler into her apartment. He had to say, it was decorated nicely and was clean, very, very clean.

It was quite small, the front door led him into their small living room, which had been painted white, a small comfy sofa and a matching arm chair sat facing a small and old TV propped up on a shining silver stand, a coffee table was sat in front of the chairs and magazines were stacked neatly. They didn't have a dining room or a dining table as the room was too small, but their was a breakfast bar wit stools that led to their pristine kitchen, it was amazingly clean. There were three doors around, one had Daniel's name made with sparkly stickers, Monica's room was next to the phone that was stood on a small table, the other door led to their bathroom.

"Wow, your apartment's amazing" Chandler said "It's so clean too"  
>Monica laughed slightly "what were you expecting?"<br>"Not this, this is nice" Chandler said, Monica frowned slightly, what did he mean? Did he expect her to live in a pig sty?

"Not every apartment is like a drug addicts hide-out you know" Monica told Chandler.

"I didn't say that, I mean, my parent's have maids who don't clean like this" Chandler told her, Monica's expression softened slightly and Chandler continued to look at the small apartment, noticing that there was a lack of personal items and luxuries that most households have, there wasn't any DVD's or computer's like he had, there were some toys but nothing compared to what his cousins have been spoilt with.

"I never asked what your 'dream job' is" Chandler told Monica as the sat on her sofa.

"I don't have a 'dream job'"  
>"Come on Mon, it can be crazy, like an astronaut or a, urm, acrobat" Chandler said, Monica giggled softly.<p>

"Well, when I was younger, it was to be a chef" Monica said "but I think, having Daniel, made me realise that I wanted to do something worthwhile like a nurse but I don't have any qualifications so..."

"Wait, no you could do an apprenticeship..." Chandler said enthusiastically.

"Chandler, as much as I'd love to do that, I can't. I need to get a job and save up until I get accepted..." Monica said.

"Well, it's nice to know about what you want to do. But there's no harm in applying is there, I mean, if you really, really want to be a nurse"

"I do" Monica said "for a while... but it's a dream Chandler. I know that dreams don't come true"

"They do sometimes" Chandler said.

"Not for me" Monica sighed "the amount of wishes I've made and help I've asked for is unbelievable Chandler. But I don't need dreams, or help. I like being independent and besides, no one will come when I need help"

"People will" Chandler argued softly.

"They never have before. Chandler, I've been though a lot and been hurt by too many people to know better... can we talk about something else please?"

Chandler smiled sympathetically, he only knew a small amount of her past, he had a feeling that she'd been through more than she let on.

"Okay" Chandler nodded "Well, we can look for more jobs again..."

"Thank you" Monica said appreciation, she didn't know how much Chandler knew about her past but is had been far from normal or ideal. But that made her want a better life for Daniel, she filled his life with love and happiness so that when he grew up, he'd remember that even though they never had much money, but they'd been happy.

Chandler made some phone calls to various places whilst Monica talked to Daniel and made him some snacks, it was now drawing on 2pm and Chandler and Monica had yet to find her a job, Chandler was lying back on the sofa, rubbing his temples, Monica as leaning on her hands, watching as Daniel played with some toys, a robot and a dragon, she was smiling as she watched his creativity.

"This is insane" Chandler said after a while "I must have called 500 places"

"I think that 500 is a tad over the top" Monica laughed.

"I know, but if I hear 'we're most sorry Mr Bing' again one more time, I'm going to lose it"

Monica laughed again and reached for the phone to ring the number she'd found in the paper.

She stood up and went into the kitchen for privacy and Chandler began to surf the internet, taking a break from the relentless amount of job ads. He thanked the lord that he'll never have to hunt for a job and he had one already waiting.

"I've got an interview" Monica announced happily.

"Oh my god, that's great, where for?" Chandler asked.

"At a hotel, taking bookings and stuff..." Monica told Chandler happily.

"That's great" Chandler said happily.

"Thanks" Monica said, her smile fading.  
>"What?" Chandler asked.<p>

"Well... I won't get it because they said 'presentation is everything' it won't look good when they see me, I mean, look at me" Monica said and stood up straight gesturing to her body.

Chandler looked at her like she said, she was beautiful, her hair had been tied into a neat bun and she was wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white tank top.

"I'm looking" Chandler smiled "and I'm telling you, you'll get the job..." he trailed off, sudden inspiration hitting him.

"I have a plan... what are you doing tomorrow?" Chandler asked.

"Taking Danny to school... why?" Monica asked.

"My mum is having a clear out, I'm sure she can give you a few suits. I mean, she hasn't worn more of them before and she's in denial about her size... she's been buying small clothes her whole life... they'd only go to a charity shop or in the trash" Chandler said enthusiastically.

"I don't need hand outs Chandler" Monica said defensively "I'm not a charity case"

"I never said you were" Chandler said, holding his hands up, Monica glared at him and he became serious again "It wouldn't be like that..."

Monica paused, thinking. She hated hand-outs and other person's cast offs but she really needed this job, she had rent to pay, food to buy...

"Okay" Monica said after a while "But only to borrow"  
>"Fine, only to borrow..." Chandler said and smiled "see you tomorrow"<p>

"I'll walk you out" Monica told him, to which, Chandler nodded. He couldn't help but think about the last time she 'said good bye'...

"Bye Chandler" Daniel said, looking up from his toys, who were currently at war at other ends of the coffee table.  
>"Bye Daniel" Chandler called.<p>

Later that day, Ross and Rachel came around to see Monica and Daniel for dinner.

Rachel Green was Monica's best friend and Ross's girlfriend. Rachel was one of Monica's only friends, growing up as a troubled kid in care always put people off of being friends with her, except Rachel.

Monica and Rachel were the best of friends, the weird care-kid and the girl with the big nose. An unlikely pairing but Monica was so grateful for their friendship.

Rachel and Ross got together 6 months ago after years of flirting and unknown feelings; they were a lovely couple in Monica's eyes.

"Oh my god, I heard about yesterday. How's Danny?" Rachel started to bombard Monica with questions the moment Monica opened the front door.

"He had a real bad attack and slipped out of consciousness... but he's better now. Chandler took us to the hospital" Monica explained.

"Who's Chandler?" Ross asked, slipping into the defensive brother role perfectly. He was always like that with Monica, after years of being abused and separated Ross was right to be protective, he cared about his little sister so much... After the 'boyfriend' in High School abandoned his pregnant sister, he didn't like many men. Not that Monica had had many 'dates', in fact, she'd had none. She was a frailer person then people often thought.

"He's the guy who's helping me get a job" Monica told him, calming Ross's anger slightly.

"Oh relax a little" Rachel said "the important thing is that he helped to save my godson"

Ross smiled and took Rachel's hand, squeezing it affectionately "that's true... how are _you _Monica?" Ross asked.

"I'm fine" Monica rolled her eyes.

"Monica..." Rachel sighed "don't lie"

Rachel could see right through her, even as a child. She knew everything there was to know, well, she thought she knew everything. Monica had some dark secrets still, things that haunted her dreams of her terrible childhood and teenaged years.

"Rach, I'm fine... Yesterday I was a state because I thought that..." Monica choked up "I thought he was going to die. He stopped breathing" Monica started to cry, reliving her traumatic day.

"Come here Mon" Ross said and pulled Monica into a tight hug, Monica dried her eyes furiously.

"I've got to get the food out the oven" Monica said and left Rachel and Ross standing in the hallway.

"I wish she wouldn't do that" Ross said quietly.

"Do what sweetie?" Rachel asked her boyfriend.

"Pretend she's okay when she isn't" Ross sighed.  
>"Me too" Rachel admitted "but that's just how Monica deals with things..."<p>

"But she shouldn't" Ross complained "she blocks me out all the time, I know about half of what happened to her growing up. When she was fourteen, she walked into the care home, beaten and shaken up but to this day she won't tell me what happened" Ross said.

"I remember day" Rachel nodded "But, that's in the past, she needs are help now, not in the past... let's go see Danny?"

"Okay" Ross said, agreeing with his girlfriend, she was right, he shouldn't be worried about the past when Monica needed help now.

_Wow. Hope that you can forgive for the long period between my last update after this one. But it is a very, very long chapter! 20232 words (haha!)_

_Next chapter won't be too long off but seeing as the holidays are over and I'm in college trying to finish my A levels... but I won't abandon it. I love writing this fiction!_

_Carry on reviewing people. Carry on reviewing!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I've broken the 50 review marker! YEY!_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of those wonderful, lovely reviews. They're really pushing me to write more and more..._

_I can't believe I'm on chapter 8 already! As I mentioned, I'd originally intended for this to be a rather short series, little did I know that how long it'll be now... _

_Anyway... you don't care about my ramblings... if you did it would be , not ... I'm doing it again. Agh! _

_Chapter 8 is here people, I really hope you enjoy this one!_

The next morning came and went without much drama in the Geller household. Monica made Daniel breakfast, got him ready and then walked him to school, like she does every day. When Monica came home from taking Daniel to school, she cleaned up the apartment and went through her pile of paper work, trying to figure out her finances.

She flicked through the paper and sighed, rubbing her temples; she'd have just enough money to get them through the month so long as she didn't buy any 'luxuries'.

Monica called the landlord of her apartment, trying to negotiate with him about their living conditions. Contrary to what people think, her apartment holds more problems then what meets the eye, the main problem being mould. Mould, that does not only affect the 'look' of the apartment but makes Daniel's asthma accelerate and become much worse. For years she been battling with him, but all she'd received were empty promises and lies about lack of money in the budget and funds. So Monica had been left to take care of the problem herself, she'd scrubbed, cleaned and scoured every inch of the apartment and also painted it with 'anti-mould' paint, but there was no way of beating it.

It was infuriating and effecting poor Daniel's health.

Monica hung up the phone and slammed it onto the phone cradle forcefully and sighed loudly. He'd assured her that he'd sort it out soon, but Monica knew better then to believe him... She knew that Mr Rowe didn't like her and her family; he was very strict when it came to rent day and often threatening to through them out if they didn't pay. Monica didn't know if it was her inability to trust people or not, but she got the impression that Mr Rowe was rather perverted, often joking that she could live their rent-free if she slept with him. Most people would have laughed it off as a joke or a flirty nature but Monica found it hard to trust people because until now, everyone she'd trusted had hurt her in some way or another.

Especially men, first there was her dad, then the care workers, school bullies, the father of Daniel to name but a few.

It seemed, like someone out there was doing everything that was possible to make her life miserable.

Monica shuddered as her teenage memories flooding back to her. She shook her head; she didn't want to remember what she went through. Not now, not today.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door; Monica shook her head again and took several deep breaths to clear her head before opening the door, Chandler grinned when he saw her and nodded towards a small brown bag that he was holding in his hand.

"Hi Chandler" Monica smiled back at him. Chandler was looking particularly good that day, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a matching light blue shirt, something about the colour made his blue eyes look deeper and warmer, smouldering.

"Urm, can I come in?" Chandler asked, noticing Monica was just standing there.

Monica blushed a bright red "yeah, come in, sorry" she said quickly. Was she checking him out? What was that about?

Chandler sat down and smiled as Monica tucked a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, she'd left it down today and was wearing a simple beige dress.

"Here, my mum said you can have this" Chandler told Monica "I had to pick, I hope you don't mind the dress I chose, I, well- I think you'll look great in it" Chandler stammered, what he really was thinking is that she'd look hot in the dress he'd chosen, hot, but refined enough for an interview.

Monica took the bag from Chandler "thank you, I'll go and try it on" she said and then left towards her bedroom.

The dress Chandler had chosen was a simple navy blue dress that reached her knees; Monica pulled it on and smiled at her reflection. It was a perfect fit. Monica slipped on a pair of black heels (a present that Rachel had bought her two Christmas's ago) and then left the room, smiling shyly, she cleared her throat.

Chandler grinned when he saw Monica stood there, he was right, this dress was perfect.

"I think you're ready for this interview" Chandler grinned and nodded appreciatively.

"Really?" Monica asked, blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Definitely, you look great Monica" Chandler said softly and truthfully.

"Thank you" Monica smiled and sat on the couch next to Chandler.

Chandler drove Monica to the interview again, she was fidgeting nervously, twisting a strand of her hair in her fingers as she stared at the roads the travelled down.

"Stop fussing, you'll get the job" Chandler told her, when Monica sighed, again.

"I can't help it, I'm nervous..." Monica whined.

"You don't need to be... just remember to be nice and polite when they ask about your employment history" Chandler told Monica.

"Sorry, I just get so mad you know" Monica said "they'll take one look at my CV and I'll be out the door before you can say 'jobless'"

Chandler chuckled lightly "stop worrying... you'll be fine"

"If you say so" Monica rolled her eyes, she turned her attention to the hotel Chandler parked outside, she gulped and her eyes widened. This was the fanciest place she'd ever seen. She didn't have many hotels to compare it too, seeing as she'd never been on holiday before, but she knew that this was upper-class to say the least.

"Before you go, I just wanted to tell you I've been looking at Nursing Schools and I think you should apply" Chandler told Monica, her mouth dropped.

"How the hell am I going to pay for that? Chandler, I may be wearing a fancy dress but I am not rich..." Monica exclaimed.

"I know that" Chandler said, rolling his eyes "But you don't need to pay, you can earn why you learn"

"Okay" Monica nodded "But there's no hospital in this city, scratch that, on earth that'll want me as a nurse"

"They will, there's a few hospitals in New York, they'll be stupid not to accept you" Chandler told her sincerely.

"Fine" Monica sighed "I'll think about it, okay" she said dramatically.

"Good, now good luck" Chandler grinned.

Monica walked into the large hotel, marvelling at the large chandeliers and ornaments, she felt very, very out of place and uncomfortable here. What was she thinking? She should just turn around, run away and-

"Ah, you must be Miss Geller" a voice said behind her. No running away now Monica thought and slowly turned around, plastering a smile on her face, hoping she looked at ease and not the nervous wreck she really was.

"Yes, that's me" Monica said softly, shaking the woman's hand.

"Great, let's talk in my office, I'm Sandra, the assistant manager, I'll be your boss... if you get the job" Sandra said, she looked at the young woman standing in the room with her; she looked terrified, poor girl.

"Let's cut to the chase Monica, I've noticed you've had a lot of jobs in the pass. Can you explain your reasons for leaving?" Sandra said, holding a neat copy of Monica's CV in her hand.

"Well..." Monica struggled "I have a son you see, and he has many health problems that some of my employers didn't grasp the seriousness of. I had to make the decision of staying at work, or going to look after Daniel, my son, so naturally, Daniel came first. I hope you understand..." Monica took a deep breath.

"Well, I can't say that I'm impressed but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Monica, you can have the job but I must express that you can't take leave within the first 14 days" Sandra told Monica sadly, it was hotel policy that all employees have to work 2 weeks before they can take sick leave.

"Thank you" Monica said politely "I shall do my best, but once again, I hope you understand that my son comes above work and everything else, he is the most important thing. I would turn down dinner with the Queen of England if Daniel needed me" Monica told Sandra.

"Ok... you start next week. Hopefully, your son isn't ill before then" Sandra said.

"Thank you Sandra, I won't let you down" Monica nodded.

"Okay, report to my office on Monday and I'll take you through your duties"

"Okay, see you Monday" Monica grinned and left the room.

As she walked through the hotel, she couldn't help but worry about Daniel, if he got sick again, she would leave work in a heart beat. There was no doubt about it.

"Hey, how did it go?" Chandler asked, he couldn't tell from her expression, she looked happy but distant. He wondered what had happened.  
>"I got the job" Monica told him.<p>

"That's great. See I told you" Chandler grinned.

"But..." Monica started.

"But, oh God, why is there always a but?" Chandler moaned.

"I can't take leave for the first few weeks" Monica told Chandler, biting her lip slightly.

"Ah" Chandler said, realising why Monica look so torn between jumping for joy and crying "let's just hope he's okay, yeah?" Chandler suggested weekly, Monica nodded silently.

The next few weeks past without much trouble with Daniel's health and Monica managed to keep the job, which kept her very, very happy about. So was Chandler.

"I think this is a cause for celebration" Chandler grinned when Monica had called him up to tell him that she was safe and secure in her job during her lunch break the following Wednesday "how about I take you out tonight, for pizza or something?" he suggested, knowing that Monica wouldn't want to be taken to a fancy restaurant.

"I can't" Monica sighed "There's no one to look after Danny and he can't be out too late on a school night"

"Oh" Chandler said, disappointed "how about we go out after he finishes school, I know this great little coffee house we can go to by campus?" he suggested.

"Urm... okay" Monica agreed hesitantly.

"Okay, do you know where the Central Perk is?" Chandler asked.

"Yeah I do" Monica said knowingly "my friend, Rachel, is a waitress there"

"Oh cool, I'll see you around 3.30 then?"Chandler grinned.

"Okay, see you then" Monica smiled to herself and hung up the phone.

After work, Monica had an hour before she needed to go and pick up Daniel from school, she thought happily about going out with Chandler for coffee that afternoon, she realised, sadly, that now she had a job, this would probably be the last time that they spent together, his assignment would be over soon so Chandler wouldn't need to stick around or even think about her and Daniel anymore, why would he? He'd be finishing college and working in a top law firm, with a pick of all the girls to choose from. She'd foolishly thought that they'd be friends.

Chandler waited inside the Central Perk alone, pacing impatiently as he waited for Monica and her son to arrive. He felt nervous, for some reason. It was just coffee after all, nothing more... He didn't want anything more, did he?

He felt strange, thinking that he'd soon be finished in college and then he wouldn't have to meet with Monica anymore... she wouldn't want to see him again, would she?

"Chandler" Monica called when she and Daniel walked into Central Perk together, hand in hand.

"Hi" Chandler greeted them "Hi Daniel"

"Hello Chandler" Daniel said shyly, holding tighter onto his mothers hand.

"So what can I get you, coffee, cappuccino or decaf?" Chandler offered. Monica chewed her lip nervously. Before today, she'd rarely bought a coffee, only drinking instant from the supermarket.

"Urm, coffee please" Monica smiled.

"What about you Daniel?" Chandler asked.

"I don't know" he said quietly, he too, feeling very out of place.

"What about a milkshake?" Chandler asked, talking to the shy little boy.

"Okay" Daniel grinned widely "thank you Chandler"

"That's okay, why don't you two take a seat" Chandler suggested, Monica and Daniel sat upon a large, tatty orange sofa, smiling happily.

Monica saw Chandler ordering their drinks from a man with bright blonde hair; she smiled, remembering Rachel talking about the man, Gunther, a man with hair brighter then the sun that seemed to hate her brother Ross, Ross said that Gunther had a thing for Rachel. Like most people do.

Monica thought painfully how everyone had overlooked her when Rachel was near; she wondered what Chandler's reaction would be when he saw Rachel, Chandler would surely realise that there were much better, prettier girls out there that would be much better for him then her, she'd be a terrible girlfriend... besides, who'd want to be involved with a single, gobby, poor, mother?

Chandler came over to Monica and Daniel, carrying their drinks.

"Hi, I got Daniel a chocolate muffin, is that okay?" Chandler asked.

"Yes, that's very sweet of you" Monica smiled, touched by Chandler's gesture "what do you say Daniel?" she asked.  
>"Thank you Chandler" Daniel grinned widely and took the muffin from Chandler's hands, as well as the coffee.<p>

"How much do I owe you?" Monica asked, reaching for her purse.

"Nothing" Chandler said "It's on me"

Monica smiled gratefully at Chandler "thank you"

Chandler sat next to Monica on the orange couch.

"So, your friend works here?" Chandler asked her, Monica looked at her hands, she was right; he was interested in Rachel... not her.

"Yeah... why?" Monica asked sadly.

Chandler, sensing her discomfort, quickly said "I just wanted to know, my roommate's girlfriend, Phoebe, works here, I was wondering if they knew each other"

"Oh" Monica said, relaxing a little "Urm, is Phoebe another waitress?"  
>"No" Chandler chuckled "she plays the guitar and sings"<p>

Monica laughed, remembering Rachel's moans about a weird girl that sings songs about smelly cats and pubic hairs.

"I think Rachel may have mentioned her" Monica giggled; she was feeling more at ease already.

"Mummy" Daniel asked quietly "do you have a quarter for the gumball machine please?" Daniel asked Chandler smiled at the young boys kind manners.

"I can give you some" Chandler offered.  
>"No, it's okay" Monica said, cutting Chandler off "here you go sweetie" she said and handed her son a quarter.<br>"Thank you mummy" Daniel flashed her wide smile before skipping off to the machine.

"I could have given him some" Chandler said.

"I know" Monica smiled "It's just... I don't want him getting used to things that I can't provide for him" Monica explained quietly.

"Oh" Chandler nodded. So she didn't expect him to stick around...

Chandler walked Monica and Daniel home a while later, making small talk as they walked up the flights of stairs.

"Daniel, can you go get ready for dinner please?" Monica asked him.

"Okay" Daniel smiled and skipped into her apartment.

"Urm, how about I come round next week and we can see about that nursing course?" Chandler asked quietly, he noticed Monica smile slightly.

"Okay..." Monica replied softly "thank you... for today too, Daniel had a lovely afternoon"

"Thanks" Chandler grinned "I did too... it was, amazing"

"I wouldn't go that far" Monica laughed lightly "I had a good afternoon too"

"I'm glad" Chandler nodded happily before looking down at the floor, nervously; he looked back up to Monica and smiled again, which she returned. She was, dazzling him with his smile.

Chandler stepped forward, closer to Monica; she blushed slightly and closed her eyes as Chandler's lips gently pressed against hers, he cupped her face delicately and kissed her, so softly and tenderly.

It was over as quickly as it started, Monica's cheeks flushed a bright crimson colour and she rubbed the back of her neck anxiously.

"I'll see you next week" Chandler said, defusing the silence.

"See you next week Chandler" Monica smiled back at him.

_THEY KISSED!_

_So, what d'ya think... leave me a review and let me know! Thanks!_

_Chapter 9 isn't far off... _


	9. Chapter 9

_Can I just say sorry that I haven't updated in a while but you know, some times, real life gets in my way... but like I said, I won't forget it._

_Thanks to all the reviews by the way, they're greatly appreciated. Really, they are!_

_Now, this isn't the best of chapters... I'm not too pleased with it, but it's a filler chapter because, the story that I've got in my head needs to be set up. It isn't 'brilliant'._

_Enjoy (if you can)_

Since Daniel's birth, Monica hadn't had a decent nights sleep... her ears were always strained to hear if Daniel needed help... if he had an attack... or even a nightmare. She'd be there for him...

Monica got even littler sleep night Chandler had kissed her. She couldn't help but think about the days events. She really, genuinely did have fun with Chandler today, and so did Daniel.

As first, she'd been overcome with joy and happiness but now... she wasn't so sure how to feel. She felt, sad. What would happen now? Nothing... She'd gotten used to the fact that she'd be alone for a long time now.

Who would want to be with someone like her anyway? She didn't just come with 'baggage' but with a whole lorry full of suitcases. She was messed up, bitchy, argumentative, mouthy... And she had a kid.

Even if a guy was prepared to put up with her and her 'issues'... they wouldn't want to become a young boys father... Besides, Monica found it hard to trust other people with Daniel. The only one's she'd trusted with him for any length of time is Ross and Rachel. Ross was her older brother, Daniel's uncle and the two siblings were very close, they held a tight bond over their childhood. And Rachel, Daniel's god mother, cared for Daniel so much that he thought of her as his 'aunt'... and who knew, the way that Ross and Rachel were going, she'd probably be his aunt soon. Why couldn't she find happiness like them?

Chandler wouldn't want her anyway. It was a spur of the moment thing, he's probably banging his head against the wall right now... or laughing with one of his friends about the poor girl he'd kissed. She couldn't let herself get hurt... not by Chandler, not by anyone. It wasn't just her at stake anymore... she had Daniel to look after...

She went to sleep promising herself that she wouldn't fall for this guy; she wouldn't get hurt again... even if that meant that she'd be alone.

**~/~**

"I'm telling you Pheebs, he's acting... weird" Joey said to his girlfriend, Phoebe.

"Well... it is Chandler" Phoebe shrugged matter-of-factly.

"I'm talking even weirder" Joey said, ignoring Phoebe's comment "I think that he's in love"

"In love" Phoebe exclaimed loudly, getting some weird looks from other students in the cafeteria.

"Who with?" she asked after calming down.

"Monica" Joey said, as if was obvious.

"Right" Phoebe scoffed loudly "I've heard what he says about her and from that, she seems like a pain in the arse if you ask me... besides, I thought he was gay"

"Who's gay?" Chandler asked, coming up behind them, carrying a tray of food.

"Urm..." Joey and Phoebe stammered uncomfortably.

"You were talking about me again weren't you...?" Chandler said dryly.

Phoebe and Joey nodded and Chandler rolled his eyes.

"I'm not gay" Chandler said defensively.

"What ever you say" Phoebe said.

"I'm. Not. Gay" Chandler said loudly, earning more looks from the other students. Chandler sat down next to Phoebe, opposite Joey and began to open his crisps.

"Oh yeah, Chandler, your mum called yesterday" Joey told Chandler.

"Oh, what did she want?" Chandler asked.

"Well, your dads having a party at the 'county club' Sunday, and you're going" Joey explained.

"What, she didn't ask... just told you" Chandler said shocked.

"Not exactly, I told her you'd be there" Joey said, Chandler gasped and Phoebe suddenly became very interested in a spot on the table.

"So you just assumed that I don't have plans?" Chandler asked irritably.

"Well, to be fair, you never have plans" Joey said.

"I do" Chandler argued.

"Apart from college work or stuff that we invite you to" Joey said, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I'll have you know, I have plans for Sunday but now, thanks to you, I have to cancel them" Chandler said, rolling his eyes.

"You had plans?" Phoebe said, shocked. Chandler sent her an angry glare before turning back to Joey.

"Yes, I had plans... I was _meant _to meet Monica again" Chandler told them.

"The same Monica that you claim you don't like... the same Monica who only months ago you called, and I quote, annoying little bitch..." Phoebe said.

"Well she isn't and I..." Chandler trailed off.

"You what..." Joey and Phoebe asked in cannon.

"I... don't... hate her" Chandler said quietly.

"So you do like her then?" Joey asked.

"Yes" Chandler nodded.

"Do you _like _like her, or just like her?" Phoebe asked.

"Just like" Chandler rolled his eyes.

"Well, you can bring her to your dad's party then" Joey said.

"Why would I do that?" Chandler asked.

"Because, I kinda told her your bringing a date" Joey said quickly.

"What!" Chandler shouted loudly.

"Urm, I've gotta go, do the urm, stuff, that's not here..." Joey said "bye Phoebe" he added, kissing her on the cheek and fleeing the room.

"Did you know about this?" Chandler asked Phoebe.

"Oh, I just remembered, that thing that Joey has to do... I have to do too" Phoebe said and ran out of the room after her boyfriend.

"Great" Chandler mumbled "just great"

**~/~**

Chandler looked at his phone in his hands, feeling rather nervous... he didn't know why, it wasn't like he was asking her on a date or anything... because he wasn't... was he?

Chandler put the phone down and rubbed his temples, his mind drifting back to last week. He still couldn't believe he'd kissed Monica. He didn't even like her that way... she was Monica, the annoying, irritating Monica, the same girl he claimed that he didn't like.

Anyway, nothing could ever happen between Monica and himself. She didn't or wouldn't want him... she had way too much going on in her life and from what he'd heard, she hadn't dated in years and didn't want to date either... so why would it be any different with him? And then there was Daniel, not that he didn't like the little boy, in fact, Chandler was pretty sure he was one of the greatest kids... but if Monica was to date again, she'd want a 'father figure' and Chandler was far from father-y. But Chandler wanted to stay in her life, in one way or another and it seemed that right now, she needed a friend... and that's what he'd be.

"Suck it up Bing" Chandler whispered to him and reached for his phone, dialling Monica's number quickly before he could have a chance to back out.

The phone rang a few times before Monica answered.

"Hi Chandler" Monica answered; she was expecting a call, him saying that he couldn't see her again. Monica sighed inwardly, knowing that he was doing the right thing, not leading her on.

"Hi" Chandler replied "I'm sorry but I can't make Sunday" he said sadly.

Monica bit her lip sadly, she didn't know why she was so sad... this is what she wanted, wasn't it? "Oh... okay" she said quietly.

"I really am sorry" Chandler said, launching himself into an explanation "my roommate told my mum that I'd be at my dads party..."

"Oh, well have fun" Monica said, ready to hang up the phone.

"No, don't go yet" Chandler said quickly "would you come with me?" he asked.

"Sorry?" Monica said, for a moment is sounded like she was invited.

"Will you come to the party with me?" Chandler asked again, a little slower this time "as friends, obviously" Chandler added hastily.

"As friends right" Monica murmured "I don't know Chandler" she said.

"Please..." Chandler pleaded.

"I don't know, I'll have to find a baby-sitter and I'm really not good at these fancy parties..." Monica said.

"Come on, I'm not good at them either, and I've been to hundreds" Chandler said.

"Okay... I'll come" Monica said reluctantly.

"Thank you so much" Chandler sighed in relief "I'll pick you up at 5"

"See you then" Monica said, as 'up-beatly' as she could. Monica hung up her phone and sighed again.

"What have I done?" she asked herself.

_Hmmm, like I said, not the best... the next chapter will be better, I promise! I just needed a chapter where Monica gets invited to Chandlers... hmm._

_Well, please tell me what you think. From the looks of things there's about 4 or 5 more chapters left... but you never know... might have epilogues and stuff... I don't know... I'm just gonna shut up now..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Wow, 2 chapters in day! Lucky people... it's funny really, you can struggle for ages with one chapter and then the next one... it's easy!_

_Thanks for all those wonderful reviews, a rarity for fan fiction these days. Sadly, not all of you review (sigh), it's not hard and would really help me update quicker!_

It was Sunday lunch time and Monica was beginning to regret agreeing to go to this party with Chandler, she didn't even want to go. She hated parties and the whole rich and snobby class of people. She wouldn't fit in with them, she would be a laughing stock...

"I shouldn't have agreed to this" Monica complained to Rachel, who'd come around to see Monica and baby sit Daniel for her.

"Oh come on Mon, it'll be fun" Rachel said "you haven't been out in years, relax and have fun for once"

"What if this was you Rach?" Monica asked "what would you do?"

"I'd be going through my wardrobe to find something to wear" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Daniel tell your mother to have fun" Rachel said to Daniel, who was watching cartoons. He looked around and flashed his mother a wide grin.

"Have fun mummy" he said, Monica couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Thanks Rach, use my own kid against me" Monica joked with Rachel.

"What can I say, I know your weaknesses" Rachel joked back with her, Monica smiled.

"I'm going to regret saying this but Rach, help me find something to wear" Monica said, Rachel's face literally lit up and she ran into Monica's bedroom.

"Wish me luck Danny, you know how Aunt Rachel gets" Monica laughed.

"Good luck, if your not out in an hour I'll rescue you" Daniel said, Monica laughed loudly at her son's quick wit. She was sure he was getting more sarcastic and more like her everyday...

"Did you hear that?" Monica laughed when she got into her room, her eyes widened when she saw that Rachel had already got every item of clothing and shoes out and had them scattered around the room.

"Oh my god, look at the mess" Monica gasped.

"Sorry" Rachel said rolling her eyes "I got you something, in case you didn't have anything to wear"

Monica narrowed her eyes at Rachel "so you messed up my room for nothing then?"

"Yep" Rachel nodded "I was looking for shoes"

"Try the shoe rack next time" Monica said irritably, she hated mess.

The door to her bedroom opened before Rachel could respond and Daniel walked in, his eyes also widened when he walked in, he'd never seen his mother's room in such a mess before.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Your Aunt Rachel was looking for shoes" Monica explained before shooting a glare in Rachel's direction.

"Why not check the shoe rack?" Daniel asked. Monica laughed and hugged Daniel, Rachel rolled her eyes before smiling at the mother and son. They were closer then any other mother and child relationship she'd ever seen...

"Anyway" Rachel said, clearing her throat "wanna see what I got you?"

"Fine" Monica said and sat on the edge of her bed. Rachel picked up a short black dress with long puff sleeves up from a bag, Monica smiled half-heartedly, it was a nice enough dress, but not to her style...

"Erm..." Monica said, looking for the right words.

"Oh don't worry, I'm going to adjust it for you" Rachel said "trust me"

"Okay..." Monica agreed uneasily.

Rachel was hard at work re-sewing the dress whilst Monica tidied her room again, Daniel had left to his room and was currently drawing a picture of his favourite cartoon characters, Buzz and Woody, from Toy Story, his favourite film.

"All done" Rachel announced and held out the dress to Monica about a half hour later, Monica was sat in the kitchen with Daniel watching as he coloured in his picture, his face a picture of pure concentration. Monica looked up from her son to Rachel and gasped as Rachel showed her the dress. It was perfect and totally unrecognisable.

It was now sleeveless and scooped low at the back, it was more fitted and girly, she'd even taken the hem down a bit to make the dress longer, it was perfect.

"Oh my god Rach, it's lovely" Monica said happily and hugged her best friend.

"Thanks" Rachel said proudly.

"I don't see why you work at the coffee house when you're capable of this..." Monica said seriously.

"Well. A job is a job for now" Rachel sighed "but I'm thinking about getting a job in fashion, maybe Ralph Lauren or somewhere like that"

"You should, you're amazing" Monica grinned at her friend.

"You are going to look amazing on your date" Rachel gushed.

"It's not a date Rach" Monica said sternly.

"Oh _sure _it isn't" Rachel said, rolling her eyes "what do you call it then, when two people go to a party and are obviously attracted to each other?" she asked sarcastically.

"I call it a party with a friends and I am not attracted to Chandler" Monica snapped.

"Well it seems like a date to me" Rachel said "and you so are attracted to him"

"You haven't even met the guy Rach" Monica argued.

"Ah, but I will" Rachel said.

"When are you planning on meeting him then?"

"Tonight" Rachel said, as if it was obvious.

"Oh no, you are not hanging around" Monica argued.

"Please" Rachel begged.

"No" Monica said firmly "now, I'm going to get dressed" she added and left Rachel alone.

It was not a date. It was most certainly not a date.

**~/~**

"Ok" Chandler said, walking into the dorm room, where Joey was lounging on his bed "which pair of shoes should I wear?"

"I don't know..." Joey said, obviously bored.

"Come on Joe... please" Chandler begged and held out a pair of black dress shoes and a pair of brown.

"Your worse then Phoebe" Joey muttered under his breath "the black ones"

"Are you sure?" Chandler asked "cos, I'm wearing black pants and I don't want to look..."

"Oh for the love of god" Joey said, stopping Chandler from rambling "just wear the black ones"

"Okay" Chandler said "now... what tie?" he wondered out loud.

"I swear to god Chandler if this is how you act on your first date, don't invite me to your wedding" Joey told Chandler irritably.

"Wedding..." Chandler exclaimed "who said anything about weddings?" Joey rolled his eyes, seeing his friend going into commitment-phobic-mode...

"It was a joke" Joey said.

"Good" Chandler said, relieved "oh and it's not a date..."

"Chandler, would you be panicking about which shoes to wear and what shoe laces to wear if this wasn't a date?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I would be" Chandler lied.

"Whatever man, it's a date and you know it" Joey said.

"It's not" Chandler argued defensively "and you mentioned shoe laces... should I change them?" Chandler asked.

"NO" Joey shouted and buried his face in the pillow.

**~/~**

Monica waited anxiously in her apartment, it was 4.57pm. 3 minutes before Chandler was due to arrive. Monica adjusted her hair slightly, Rachel had straightened it for her and it now flowed to the middle of her back.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. She had agreed to go out with Chandler; it wasn't a date, no matter what Rachel said. Chandler had made it quite clear that they were 'just friends'...

Monica jumped when Chandler knocked her door and quickly picked up her bag, she took a deep breath and put on her bravest face before opening the door.

"Hi" Monica said softly.

"Hi" Chandler said after a second, he gulped, she looked so hot, he wondered if he should have bought flowerers, but then, why would he because after, this wasn't a date.

"You look..." Chandler trailed off, his brain frantically looking for a word to describe her "nice". Nice? She looked, nice? Chandler mentally slapped himself for that...

"Thanks" Monica smiled "you look 'nice' too"

"Thanks" Chandler laughed "are you all ready?"

"Yeah..." Monica nodded and stepped out next to Chandler, locking the door before following him down the stairs to her car.

It was a rather warm evening; the sun was beginning to set in the sky. Beneath the pink-purple sky deep shadows were being cast across the ground, a gentle breeze was blowing pleasantly though the streets.

"It's a lovely evening" Chandler said looking up at the sun set.

"Yeah... it is" Monica agreed before climbing into the passenger seat with Chandler.

Chandler made small talk with Monica all the way there, Monica asked about his parents and he asked about Daniel and Ross. Chandler smiled, this was so easy... shame that it wasn't a date.

"Oh my god" Monica exclaimed "this place is huge" she added, pointing ahead to the large, eccentric building ahead of them... The country club was large and made out of dark wood and was at least 3 stories high, the yard around it was large and well kept, there was a warm glow inside and the chatter of people mangled with aristocratic laughter. Classical string music was being played, probably live and waiters and waitresses were walking around dressed fancily and carrying expensive champagne.

"Hmmm... I don't really like it here" Chandler said.

"Then, why are we going there?" Monica laughed.

"Cos it's my parents and... well, it's my parents" Chandler explained sheepishly.

"Right, you seem to like your parents" Monica said softly.

"They're not too bad. I mean, after you get past the snobby exterior of my dad and the alcoholic part of my mum" Chandler said, attempting to joke. Monica smiled at him sympathetically, she was getting the feeling that Chandler had more secrets and stories then he let on.

"Shall we get going then?" Chandler asked.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase 'famous last words'?" Monica asks Chandler, he laughed.

"Last words?" Chandler asked.

"Yep... because I'm about to die" Monica said.

"It won't be that bad... I promise" Chandler told Monica before leading her into the county club.

**~/~**

"Chandler, darling" Nora said and enveloped Chandler in a tight hug the second they walked into the room.

"Hi mum" Chandler said uncomfortably before pulling out the hug.

"Mum, this is Monica" Chandler said and gestured towards Monica, who was trying her best not to pass out "Monica, this is my mum" he gestured towards his mum.

"Hello Mrs Bing" Monica said and extended her hand.

"Hello Monica... call me Nora please" Nora said and shook her hand.

"I'll tell your father you've arrived" Nora told Chandler before leaving Monica and Chandler alone.

"So, do you want a drink?" Chandler asked.

"Okay" Monica nodded and followed Chandler towards the bar.

The first half hour was pretty fun, well as fun as a county club party could be. Monica talked to some of the guests there and watched as Chandler mingled with his parents friends. It was impressive; they all loved him so much.

Monica looked at her empty glass and decided it was about time for a refill, after seeing Chandler deep in convocation with one of the butlers Monica walked to the bar alone.

"He actually bought her here, what was he thinking?" Monica heard Chandler's dad say bitterly.

"Charles" Nora said warningly.

"What Nora?" Charles snapped "she doesn't belong here... she had a child at 15, that doesn't seem like the person our son should be bringing to a sophisticated place like this... she's outrageous, look at her next time you see her... if I had a daughter she wouldn't be like that at all. I'm sorry Nora but I don't want Chandler to mix with such poor, stupid, skanky little sluts like Monica"

Monica stood behind them, tears sprang to her eyes as she over-heard Chandler's dad. It was everything that she feared.

"Oh, Monica, hello" Nora smiled politely when she turned around "are you okay?"

Monica looked at her and tried her best not to cry "yes I'm fine... after all, a stupid slut like me wouldn't have feelings would she?" Monica said angrily before putting her drink on the bar and running out of the club.

The night had gotten colder and the tears seemed to stick to her face like ice, she pulled out her mobile and called for a cab to take her home. She shouldn't have come, people clearly didn't want her around.

**~/~**

Chandler watched as Monica ran from the room, looking as if she was going to cry.

"What happened?" Chandler asked his parents.

"The girl's over-sensitive..." Charles rolled his eyes "she shouldn't have been listening anyway... don't they teach manors in state schools"

"Dad" Chandler gasped "where did she go?"

"Probably gone home... don't worry about her, Mr Gerri's daughter was asking about you. Come with me" Charles said.

"No dad" Chandler said.

"Excuse me?" Charles said... Chandler had never spoken to him like that or disobeyed him in his whole life. No one ever spoke to him like that, not Chandler, not Nora... not anyone.

"I said no dad" Chandler repeated "I'm going to find Monica"

"Why?" Charles shouted "you said you weren't dating?"

"We're not" Chandler shouted "and now thanks to you, any chance of dating her has been ruined. She's a lovely, down to earth, brilliant girl dad..."

"How dare you talk to me like that, Nora, tell him not to talk to me like that?" Charles hissed angrily.

Nora looked torn, she'd never stood up to her husband before... perhaps it was time.

"Go after her" Nora said.

Chandler nodded and ran out of the door, he found Monica sat on a bench; people were around her, chatting as if she wasn't there. Like she was invisible.

"Monica" he said and sat next to her. Monica turned her head away from Chandler and began to wipe her eyes.

"I'm going home" Monica said quietly.

"I'll take you" Chandler offered.

"Don't worry about it... I called a cab already" Monica said, still not looking him in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry for what my dad said... he's an arse..." Chandler said.

A black cab rolled around the corner and Monica stood up.

"Maybe I can come and see you" Chandler asked.

"Whatever Chandler" Monica said and looked at Chandler for the first time before climbing into the car.

And then she was gone.

_What'll happen next?_

_And I know that Charles was way out of character here but it was necessary for the plot... I actually like his character on the show but this is after all Fan Fiction..._

_Please review and tell me what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Haha, wanna here something funny? I'm going to be learning to drive soon and I was ringing different companies... I found one online, that would be perfect for me and I called them. The next day, I had a voicemail on my phone and I answered it. It was only me on the phone! I'd actually left myself a message! Do you know how weird it is listening to yourself saying 'Hello, I'm calling regarding your driving lessons'? Ah, I'm such a pleb._

_Enough rambling now..._

_I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story recently... and so many kind words too :')_

_You've made me a very happy girl indeed... _

_I feel like I haven't left a disclaimer in a while... so I'm sorry to any of you who thought that I owned friends, I hate to break it to you, but I don't own friends. If I did I would have been a talented kid to come up with the show at the grand age of 1!_

_Neee'way... chapter 11, picks up from where we left off._

Chandler watched as the cab drove off around the corner and felt his blood boil angrily. He couldn't believe his father. He was so rude, cruel and disrespectful to her, and probably ruined any chance of friendship with Monica.

Shivering from the cold, Chandler walked back into the county club where the party had resumed again and everyone had apparently forgotten what had just happened. Chandler sighed, he was sure that this wasn't what life was meant to be... surely someone would have comforted Monica, asked if she was okay or at least given her a sympathetic look, not the cold, disgusted glares.

"Chandler, there you are" Charles said when he saw his some approaching.

"Why did you do it dad?" Chandler asked quietly.

"Do what?" Charles asked, confused.

"Say those horrible things about Monica" Chandler pointed out "she's never going to speak to me again now"

"And that would be bad would it?" Charles asked.

"Yes" Chandler said angrily "Dad, Monica is a great woman and a lovely friend to me..."

"You'll find other, better friends" Charles said stiffly before turning back to the bar.

"Maybe I don't want to" Chandler argued before storming out of the room, into a quieter area of the large house.

His mother was sat in the corner, with a bottle of whisky in one hand and a half empty glass in the other.

"Mum, what're you doing?" Chandler asked "I thought you weren't drinking anymore?"

"I'm just stressed Chandler" Nora said quietly.

"Why?" Chandler asked.

"Because of your father, that's the first time anyone stood up to him in a long time. It makes me think; maybe I should have stood up to him before... I could have done anything I wanted too" Nora sighed.

"It's not too late now" Chandler told her quietly and sat in one of the large, over stuffed chairs, next to her.

"Chandler, honey, I'm not as young as I used to be" Nora said, smiling slightly.

"So?" Chandler said.

"I appreciate the thought, but it's not going to happen" Nora told her son "now what are you going to do about Monica?" she asked.

"What about her?" Chandler sighed.

"Well... you can't just leave it... I can tell you care about her and nothing will get fixed if you sit around here sulking" Nora said.

"I don't know what to say. Dad hurt her pretty bad" Chandler said sadly.

"But you didn't" Nora pointed out "now, call her before she thinks you don't care"

"Thanks mum" Chandler smiled and hugged his mother.

"It's ok honey" Nora smiled back at her son as he started to leave.

"Mum" Chandler said, she looked back up at him.

"I don't blame you... so you don't need to drink" Chandler told her before leaving out into the night.

Nora watched, her eyes glistening with tears. She looked at her whiskey for several seconds before putting it back onto the table and leaving it behind. Maybe Chandler was right after all?

**~/~**

Chandler had called, called and re-called Monica all through the night... but not once had Monica answered his call. At one point, he thought he had the wrong number. Eventually, at around 2am, Chandler drifted off to sleep until the late hours of Monday morning.

**~/~**

Rachel had arranged to look after Daniel until around 10.30 when Monica had planned to arrive home by, so you can imagine her shock when Monica turned up at her apartment little after 8.

"Monica, hi, what're you doing back already?" Rachel asked, shocked to see her friend already there. She looked closer at Monica; she looked sad, really sad.

"Oh Monica, what happened?" Rachel asked.

"I shouldn't have gone... it was a stupid mistake" Monica said sadly.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"It was a nightmare" Monica said quietly.

"Was it really that bad?" Rachel asked, Monica nodded.

"His dad called me a stupid little slut in the first half hour" Monica told her "then, I stormed out crying and people just tutted and looked down at me"

"Oh my god" Rachel whispered and bought her friend into a tight hug. Monica sniffled sadly and Rachel rubbed her back soothingly. This was the last thing that Monica needed. For years Rachel and Ross had been trying to get her to go out and then, when she did, some idiot insulted her.

"What did Chandler say?" Rachel asked her.

"I don't know" Monica cried "I left the room... but it's his dad. The man who's going to be the boss and no one stands up to him"

"Are you going to forgive him?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe" Monica said quietly "but not today, I need to think you know. He wasn't the one who insulted me but I don't know Rach... I don't fit in his world"

"It's okay" Rachel said comfortingly. Monica pulled out of their hug and dried her eyes; Rachel offered her a small smile.

"How's Danny been?" Monica asked.

"Brilliant, as usual" Rachel smiled at her; Monica returned the smile happily and moved into Rachel's living room and giggled softly at the sight.

Daniel had curled up on her couch, the cartoons were still playing as he slept peacefully.

"Now that is just adorable" Rachel smiled.

"Oh, I feel bad waking him" Monica said softly.

"Why don't you stay here?" Rachel suggested "he still has some overnight stuff here and you can borrow some of my clothes"

"Alright then" Monica nodded "thank you"

**~/~**

When Chandler woke up the following morning at 11, his head was aching from the restless sleep.

Chandler sat up in his bed, pushing the dark blue covers to the foot of his bed, he picked up phone from the side table, hoping to see a text or missed call from Monica. Hopefully, he flipped the phone open, his faced dropped. No new messages, no missed calls.

After calling her mobile twice and her home phone five times, he decided that he'd go around and see Monica. Tell her he's sorry face to face.

He rolled out of his bed and walked over to the large and badly organised wardrobe, pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a light grey shirt. He grabbed a milkshake from the mini-fridge that Chandler and Joey had bought in their freshmen year and drank whilst sat on the edge of his bed, looking around his dorm room.

It was rather large and cluttered with their junk... on the left there were two desks, Chandler's was overflowing with books, paper, pens and general litter, a desk light was balanced riskily on a pile of law books, Joey's was even worse, covered in paper, books, pictures, wrappers and junk of all sorts, his desk lamp was long gone. On the wall directly in front of them was Joey's bed, he'd declared it his from day one because it was closer to the window, his bed covers were dark green and messy, a large stuffed penguin named Hugsy was next on the pillow, on Joey's bedside table there was two bottles of half drunk cola and a box of condoms. Chandler's bed was on the right side of the room, covered in dark blue sheets, his desk was considerably tidier but would make someone the likes of Monica, shudder.

Thinking of Monica bought Chandler out of his trance; he threw his bottle into the bin and left to go to Monica's.

**~/~**

Have you ever noticed that when you're trying to get somewhere quickly, everything will try to slow you down? Well, for Chandler it was no different.

He bumped into no less the 3 lecturers wanting to know how he was and what his future plans were, had to stop for gas and ended up stuck behind some woman who didn't know how to use that machine, got stuck in traffic and took a short cut which ended up taking him across town because there was another accident and lots of diversions.

It was 2.30 when an irritated Chandler stomped up the stairs towards Monica's apartment; he shook his head and tried to clear his mind before knocking on her door and waiting. Waiting... and waiting

Chandler began to wonder whether Monica was alright, after all, he didn't know how she got home last night, or if she actually got home. Anything could have happened.

Chandler began to pace back and forth, he stopped thinking about getting Monica to forgive him and started preying she'd be okay... she was okay he told himself, she had to be.

Chandler heard the childish laughter of a young boy coming up the stairs and turned around to see Daniel running up towards him, laughing happily.

Chandler breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Monica's laugh behind him, she was okay!

"Chandler, what are you doing here?" Monica asked.

"I'm here to say sorry" Chandler said "I don't know what my dad was thinking being so horrible to you and I know that I'll never make it up to you because what he did was so cruel and I know it must have hurt you. But please know that what my dad said was completely wrong and it isn't anything like you at all, you're beautiful, smart and funny and if you let me, I'd like to be your friend" he took a deep breath and looked into Monica's eyes, they were filled with tears.

"Danny, can you go inside for a while, I need to talk to Chandler" Monica said quietly, Daniel looked from Monica to Chandler before nodding a leaving the two adults alone in the hallway, again.

"Monica" Chandler started to speak, but Monica held a hand to stop him talking.

"I'm sorry too" she said quietly.

"What for?" Chandler asked.

"Storming out yesterday... I must have embarrassed you and everyone" Monica said "and I'm sorry that I ignored your calls yesterday... it wasn't your fault"

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Chandler told her gently and walked towards her "I would have ignored me too. But I was really worried about you when you didn't answer either phone" he admitted.

Monica bit her lip again and walked towards Chandler "no one's ever said that before" she told him quietly.

"Said what?" Chandler asked, confused.

"That they were worried about me" Monica told him. Chandler sighed sadly, she'd never been missed before or had someone miss her... she was such a lovely girl, she didn't deserve this.

"So" Chandler said "am I forgiven?"

"There was nothing to forgive" Monica said and closed the gap between her; she smiled softly before turning to hug him around the waist. Chandler smiled and hugged her back, swaying side to side.

The door opened and Daniel peered around, smiling when he saw Monica hugging Chandler, he liked Chandler, he was nice to her... unlike so many other people had been.

"Come here Danny" Monica said and lifted her arm, Daniel ran and joined in the hug. Chandler met Monica's eyes and she nodded slightly, Chandler gently placed a hand on Daniel's back, bringing him into their hug.

Everything was good again

_Or is it? _

_Hope you like the new chapter, next one isn't far of. Leave a little review and tell me what you think._

_After I finish this, I'm planning a new Mondler series, which I hope you'll all read when I post it!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh my god. Oh my god, look at all those reviews! Thank you so much, really. Not many stories get reviewed nowadays (which is sad) so I'm saying this on behalf of all the authors on the website, when you don't review, it feels like no one is reading it so please... keep up the reviews. _

_I'm glad that you all like my story so far... I don't really want it to finish, but oh well, I'm planning another series after this one which I hope you'll all read (hint!)_

_Okay, this picks up from where the last chapter finishes. And yes, it may seem like a happy 'nothing-can-go-wrong-in-their-life' kinda chapter but if you thought the drama was all over then, haha, you were WRONG!_

Monica pulled out of the hug after several lengthy minutes of comfortable silence and smiled happily at Chandler and Daniel. She was always going to forgive him, after all, it was his dad who'd upset her yesterday and not him. But she hadn't been thinking straight and it took all her control not to flip yesterday, she had a rather short temper, as most people knew.

"Do you want to come in" Monica said, still smiling "for coffee?"

"Yeah, okay" Chandler agreed happily. He was so glad that Monica had forgiven him after everything that had happened and they were friends again.

Monica opened the door to her apartment and the three of them entered together, she too was glad that they were friends again, she liked Chandler and he was kind and understood about Daniel. Most boys her age freaked out when they found out when they found out she had a son, they didn't even want friendship or even acquaintanceship... they didn't want to know. Monica had all but given up on finding friends.

Chandler stayed in Monica's apartment for longer then the 'average cup of coffee' and at around 4.30, she migrated to the kitchen to prepare some snacks.

Monica gathered a mixture of food for their snacks with a smile on her face, glancing through the opening to her living room watching Chandler and Daniel's easy chatter.

"Can I put the TV on please Mummy?" Daniel called from the living room.

"Sure sweetie" Monica called back.

Daniel reached for the remote control and turned onto his favourite channel and began to watch the cartoons.

"What's your favourite super hero?" Daniel asked Chandler and sat next to him on the couch.

"Well, I think it will have to be batman" Chandler said.

"Batman" Daniel laughed.

"What's so funny about that?" Chandler asked, laughing at the boys childish giggles.

"He can't even fly" Daniel laughed.

"Well then, what's your favourite superhero?" Chandler asked.

"That's easy" Daniel said "it's superman"

Chandler laughed "he wears his underwear over his trousers"

"Well batman is called batman when he's scared of bats" Daniel pointed out "and that's just weird, I'm scared of clowns and I wouldn't call myself the clown man"

Chandler laughed harder "oh yeah, batman has an awesome car" he argued half heartedly.

"But super man can see through walls and stop a bullet" Daniel told Chandler seriously.

"What's going on here?" Monica asked, giggling as she set a tray of snacks down in front of them.

"Monica, you need to teach your son about superhero's" Chandler joked "he seems to think that superman is better then batman"

"He is" Daniel laughed.

"Well, superman is better than batman" Monica started.

"Ha" Daniel shouted.

"But" Monica said "you can't beat Spiderman"

"What?" Chandler and Daniel gasped in unison.

"What, he is?" Monica said chuckling.

"Why?" Chandler and Daniel said.

"He's got 'spidey powers'" Monica laughed and joined them on the couch.

"But he can't fly either" Daniel argued, the three of them burst into laughter.

**~/~**

"That was fun" Daniel commented as he climbed into his bed after Chandler had left.

"Yeah it was" Monica agreed and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I like Chandler, I'm glad you're friends" Daniel yawned sleepily.

"Me too darling" Monica said honestly "me too... but I think it's about time for bed now"

"Okay" Daniel nodded and snuggled under his covers "I love you mummy"

"I love you too Daniel" Monica smiled and kissed his dark blonde hair "sweet dreams"

Monica switched of his bedroom light before heading to her bedroom, she lay on her bed and started at the ceiling, a small smile playing on her lips, she was so glad she'd made it up with Chandler.

He was a nice guy, she knew that now, she could hardly believe it was the same man that she couldn't stand when she met him a few months ago, yeah, he could be cocky and he was rather spoilt but underneath all that, he was a great person and she knew they'd be friends from now on. And he liked Daniel. That made their friendship easier, much easier. She didn't have many friends, for some reason, having a child shut her out from friendship groups. But not Chandler it seemed.

**~/~**

Chandler's phone rang as he parked his car outside his dorm room, he looked at the caller ID and sighed, it was his mother.

"Hi mum" Chandler said.

"Hello darling" Nora said "have you made it up with Monica yet?"

"Yes mum, I did" Chandler said happily.

"Oh that's great news" Nora told Chandler.

"What about dad?" Chandler asked "how is he?"

"The usual" Nora said quietly.

"Why are you still with him mum?" Chandler burst out, ever since he was a young boy, his parents had argued, well his dad argued and his mum just... took it. He wasn't abusive, not in the violent sense; it was his controlling and old fashioned behaviour that stopped her mother from being happy.

"I nearly left him when you were young but... I couldn't do that to you" Nora told him.

"But you're not happy and I'm not a kid anymore" Chandler said.

"It's too late now Chandler" Nora sighed.

"No it isn't" Chandler argued "mum, I know that marriages aren't the Hollywood things that I see in the movies but I also know they shouldn't be as sad as you are... I'm glad that you didn't divorce when I was younger, but it's made you miserable and an alcoholic, mum please think about it... I would rather have had you writing the porn novels I see you writing, it would have been embarrassing but I'd rather you be your eccentric self your happy self. I love you for what you did when I was a child but I would still have been happy" he caught a sharp breath, his eyes stinging with tears. He meant every word.

Nora took a shaky breath and swallowed back tears "Chandler, I'll think about it okay... but it's not that bad and guess what?"

"What?" Chandler asked.

"I didn't drink, I threw it away. Thank you honey, you've been so supportive"

"It's alright mum and thank you, for your advice on Monica, it worked" Chandler told her.

"Good" Nora smiled "so... have you kissed her yet?"

"Mum!" Chandler gasped "we're just friends"

"Oh Chandler" Nora sighed "you are like an open book, I know you like her... plus, you told your dad that he'd ruined all chances of you two dating... why would you say that when you 'don't like her'?"

"I don't know" Chandler said, feeling like a rabbit in the headlights of an on coming car.

Maybe he did like Monica after all, maybe it was something more... he did kiss her and he did stress over their argument more than he would with Phoebe or Joey.

Chandler said good-bye to his mum and went to his room where he fell into a light sleep filled with thoughts about his feelings... he came to the conclusion he did like Monica, and he wanted a relationship... he just didn't know how to tell her...

_Well, once again thank you for the reviews... thank you so much!_

_I hope everyone liked this chapter... and I hope it cleared some things up._

_I agree, the Nora in this story and the Nora in Friends is different, but it was required... I always wondered what would happen if she stayed married to Chandler and she was unhappy._

_Also, I hope that the Daniel/Chandler scene was good. There's nothing like boys bonding over superhero's aye? _

_Tell me what you think anyway... next chapter won't be too far off but college is going to be pretty tough these next few months, seeing as people are going on about 'uni' and 'future' and all that stuff. Don't you wish you could stay young forever, meh, growing up sucks dunnit!_


	13. Chapter 13

_I wanted to post this yesterday, but I couldn't log in and then today was just crazy._

_Sorry for the delay with this chapter... it may seem kind of rushed, because, well it was. LOL!_

_Thank you for all the reviews. I love you all!_

_And thank you to Jennifer10 for your review and you're totally right, other things take priority over fan fiction. I don't know about you, but for me, writing is something I do to take a break from the more stressful and important parts of my life... I take from your review that you're getting ready for a job interview, well, good luck with that, I don't 'know' you but I really feel like you deserve it!_

_To Skyfighter, I've been there too. Reading a story and ridiculous o'clock when I should be asleep, I'm glad that you like this story, I love your stories too!_

_And to everyone else, THANK YOU!_

Chandler lay on his bed in the dorm room, mindlessly playing with the rubber band ball that Daniel had given him. As he tossed it up and down his mind travelled to Monica, again. He knew he liked her but; just asking her out was going to be hard enough. It had taken a lot to get close enough to Monica as a friend, taking it to the next level could mean losing her completely and he didn't want that. He wanted her in his life, on way or another.

"You're really hung up on her aren't you?" Joey asked, Chandler stopped throwing the ball and turned to look at his friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Chandler mumbled.

"Chandler please, you may as well of stamped the word 'crush' onto your head" Joey said, rolling his eyes.

Chandler sighed; he couldn't deny it much longer. He did like Monica.

"I really like her Joe" Chandler admitted quietly and sincerely.

Joey smiled and nodded knowingly "So when are you going to ask her out?" Joey asked.

"It's not that easy" Chandler told him, turning to sit up on the bed, rolling the ball around absent-mindedly in his hands.

"Why?" Joey asked, confused.

"Because... she's so fragile and she has a son and so much 'issues' and I am so crap at relationships" Chandler moaned.

"You're not crap at relationships Chandler" Joey frowned.

Chandler scoffed "Melissa, Janice, Kathy..." he said, counting them on his fingers dramatically to make his point.

"Melissa was an idiot, Janice was... Janice and Kathy was a cheating slut" Joey said, sighing.

"Yeah, but Melissa was only an idiot because I wasn't 'committed', Janice just went running back to that boyfriend of hers because I was a rubbish boyfriend and Kathy only cheated on me because I accused her of cheating first" Chandler glowered miserably.

"Chandler, have you ever thought that the reason those relationships failed was because they weren't the one for you?" Joey said.

"No" Chandler mumbled "maybe you're right Joe but this isn't just a college girlfriend that I'll forget in a few years. Monica's different, she needs a better then just some dude like me whose longest relationship has been 4 months, she has a son and I don't know if I'm ready for the father thing yet and she's been hurt so many times Joey, everyone she loves turns away from her and I just don't want to let her down"

"You won't let her down" Joey said softly.

"How do you know?" Chandler asked.

"Because you're Chandler" Joey said, smiling at his friend "I can tell that you really like her, I've never seen you like this before..."

"I can't mess it up Joey" Chandler said quietly.

"Well, does she like you?" Joey asked.

"I don't know" Chandler said sheepishly "I mean she didn't pull away when I kissed her" Chandler started but was cut off by a loud gasp from Joey.

"You kissed her?" Joey exclaimed loudly.

"Yeah I did" Chandler said.

"When did this happen?" Joey said.

"A while ago, I just... kissed her. I couldn't help it... and then a yesterday I saw her and I just wanted to do it again, I can't help it" Chandler told him.

"Then what are you still doing here?" Joey asked.

"What do you mean?" Chandler said, confused.

"Why are you here talking to me, she only works on mornings on a Monday, she'll be home now. Go and get that girl" he said, pointing towards the door.

"You really think I should go?" Chandler asked.

"Yes" Joey exclaimed "go and get her" he pointed to the door "go... go now"

Chandler sat up "what do I do?" he asked.

"You'll figure it out, now go and get Monica" Joey said, pushing Chandler towards the doorway.

"But..." Chandler stammered.

"But nothing" Joey said "you're head over heels for this girl... go and get her"

"Okay" Chandler said nodding.

"Good, now go" Joey said and thrust Chandler's car keys into his hand and pushing him out the door.

"The things I do for that guy" Joey said, rolling his eyes and flopping onto his bed.

**~/~**

Chandler lost what little confidence he had when he saw Monica's apartment. What was he going to do anyway? What if she said no? What if she said yes? He had some many questions, just no answers.

It seemed to take longer to walk up the stairs to Monica's apartment, he wasn't sure why. It was like someone was adding more and more. It was quieter too, the only sounds being his footsteps and he would swear that his heart was pounding loudly; he wondered stupidly whether other people would be able to hear it too.

He didn't know how he was going to tell her, but he wasn't going to back off. Not this time.

**~/~**

Monica smiled to herself as she looked over her freshly tidied kitchen, the white surfaces sparkling proudly. She picked up the picture that Daniel drew, smiling at the cartoon animals before sticking it neatly onto the fridge.

Monica jumped slightly as there was a knock at her door, looking at the clock she wondered who it was. It was 12.45; Ross was still at work, as was Rachel. So that left Chandler or her landlord... she hoped it was the former and not the latter.

Slowly, she made her way out of the kitchen, quickly adjusting her hair in the mirror before answering the door.

It was Chandler; she smiled, relieved and happy that she wouldn't have to face the landlord today...

"Hi Ch-" she stared to say but was cut off by Chandler, he grabbed her roughly by the waist with one hand and kissed passionately, Monica was shocked to say the least but didn't protest as Chandler's hands travelled to her hair and tangled in it, pulling her ever nearer. Chandler pulled back from Monica after a moment and looked at her, almost apologetically.

"Hi" Monica said, blushing bright red.

"I'm sorry..." Chandler said, suddenly embarrassed by his uncharacteristic entry.

"Don't be" Monica smiled before kissing Chandler again; he smiled into the kiss as she deepened it. He saw Monica kick the door shut with her foot before the two of them sunk into the kiss. Chandler pushed her towards the couch and proceeded to kiss her. Monica moaned in pleasure as Chandler lay on top of her, the gentle pressure of his weight pressing onto her was both arousing and comforting.

Chandler felt Monica's hands travel to his chest, undoing the buttons one by one. Chandler tore himself away from Monica, looking into her bright blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, he wanted Monica to want this, hell he wanted it, he wanted it like mad but if he ended up hurting Monica, if he ended up losing her...

"I'm sure" Monica said, touched by his concern for her.

"Are we really going to do this?" Chandler asked giddily.

"I think we are" Monica smiled suggestively before pulling him back towards her.

Clothes disposed of, underwear tossed around the room and condom wrapped around him, he was a matter of inches away from entering her, one more second and...

RING RING

The phone rang and Chandler and Monica both groaned in frustration.

"Leave it, leave it, leave it" Chandler repeated silently in his head.

Monica sighed deeply and pulled the mobile off of the coffee table, intent of hanging up if it was Ross, Rachel, work... but she had to answer this call, this had to be important. Monica shot Chandler and apologetic look before wriggling out from underneath him. He groaned irritably.

Chandler sat on the sofa in a shocked state, one more second and they would have had sex. They were so close, so close, one more second and then...

"That was the school" Monica told Chandler, her voice strained and panicked "Daniel's had an attack... they've taken him to the hospital"

"The hospital? What's happened?" Chandler repeated shocked and guilty for being angry about being disturbed.

"I don't know but it can't be good... they said to get there quickly" Monica told him, her face void of any emotion and the colour had completely drained from her face.

"I'll take you to the hospital" Chandler said, it wasn't an offer or a question. It was a statement.

"Okay..." Monica agreed easily as she pulled her clothes on quickly, as did Chandler.

Chandler slipped his shoes on and looked up at Monica, buttoning up her blouse, she was crying.

"Daniel will be okay" Chandler said quietly.

"But what if he isn't?" Monica cried "this has happened far too much Chandler... too much"

"I know" Chandler said and stood up, hugging her tightly "but he's got your genes and you can put up one hell of a fight" he said.

Monica smiled slightly before crying again "If something happens to him..." she began.

"I won't let anything happen to him" Chandler interrupted her and took her hands again before they fled to the hospital.

_I'm not going to lie to you. That wasn't my best attempt at a chapter, I just needed to post something and in all honesty I haven't been feeling too good (I think I may have caught a cold... Damn snow!)_

_Well, I hope this satisfied the Mondler fans out there..._

_But how will Daniel be? Is he okay?_

_Hopefully, as it is half term, I'll have the next chapter up relatively soon._


	14. Chapter 14

_OMG! 100 reviews! I'm so happy!_

_Thank you for all your kind words people, I do appreciate them._

_Oh, and out of interest, did anyone else have trouble signing in and reviewing yesterday? I wanted to post it but I couldn't!_

_Anyway, chapter 14 is here._

Chandler drummed his fingers nervously on the steering wheel of his car, waiting anxiously for the red light to change to green; he glanced at Monica and sighed sadly. She was terrified, so terrified. Her face was so pale that if Chandler didn't know, he'd say that she was very ill; she chewed her nails worriedly and tapped her feet as she stared out of the windshield at the unmoving traffic.

"He'll be okay Mon" Chandler told her quietly.

Monica stamped her foot angrily "will you stop saying that?" she snapped sourly.

"Say what?" Chandler asked.

"Saying that he'll be okay when you have no idea" Monica told him.

"I just don't want you to worry" Chandler said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Monica said sarcastically "but I am his mother Chandler so I think I'm aloud to worry when he's rushed into hospital"

"I know" Chandler sighed "but worrying isn't doing you any good" he added.

"Well I can't turn it off" Monica exclaimed "he's my son; I think I'm entitled to worry and I don't care if it isn't good for me to worry because I do... Call me in ten years time when your kids are ill and then tell me not to worry" she snapped, tears filling up her eyes as she spoke.

"That isn't what I meant" Chandler said "I meant that you have to try to be strong"

"I don't want to be strong" Monica said sadly "I don't want to have to be, I want to be a regular mother with a son who isn't ill"

"Mon" Chandler said.

"I don't want to talk now" Monica said, biting her lip to stop herself from crying. Chandler pulled into the hospital, Monica jumped out before she'd cut off the engine and was already racing ahead of him before he'd climbed out of the car and locked it.

He wondered around the hospital, trying his best to remember his way to the children's ward and follow the complex signs. He'd ended up in the wrong place twice already. He could barely imagine what it must be like for Monica, he felt bad that they'd fought, he should have known how stressed she would be. She knew this hospital better than most and he found that so sad. No parent should have to go through what she's been though.

Chandler breathed a sigh of relief when he found the right ward; his eyes scanned the crowd of people and suddenly became very nervous. What if Monica was right? What if Daniel really wasn't going to be okay?

That's when he saw her. Monica was holding Daniel as she walked through the corridor, he head was resting on her shoulder and he looked weak and tired. He sighed again and walked over to them.

"How is he?" Chandler asked her.

"Just shaken up... he couldn't find his pump so it was worse, but he'll be alright now. We can go home" Monica said quietly.

"Need a lift?" Chandler asked her.

"Urm... okay" Monica nodded "thank you" she said and shifted Daniel to the side as he stirred awake again.

"I don't feel too good" Daniel coughed.

"I know honey, but we're going home now" Monica told him.

"Okay" he nodded.

"Do you want me to carry him?" Chandler asked, he was after a seven year old boy and even with his small size; he wasn't the easiest to carry.

Monica paused thinking before nodding slowly; Chandler smiled at her and took Daniel from him.

"Let's get you two home"

**~/~**

Monica unlocked the door for Chandler, who insisted on carrying Daniel up the stairs for her.

"Where shall I put him?" Chandler asked.

"Urm, in his bed would be best... he usually sleeps of the effects" Monica told him.

Chandler nodded and slowly put Daniel onto his bed, smiling at him as he pulled back.

"Mummy" Daniel called quietly, his voice was raspy.

"I'm right here Daniel" Monica said and moved into his view.

"Can you stay with me until I sleep please?" he asked.

"Of course, how about a story?" Monica asked.

Daniel nodded in reply.

Chandler stood awkwardly "do you want me to go?" he asked Monica quietly.

"No, no" Monica said "I'm sure Daniel wouldn't mind would you?" she said softly.

"No, I like Chandler" Daniel said quietly, Chandler smiled and sat next to Monica and listened as she read to Daniel, he watched her in amazement, it was clear how natural mothering came to her. Daniel's eyes flickered closed and Monica placed the book back on the shelf before tucking him in.

"Good night Daniel" she whispered and kissed his forehead, she smiled at Chandler as they left.

"Night Daniel" Chandler said after her, Monica looked at him happily and closed the door.

"Urm, I just wanted to say sorry" Monica said quietly.

"You don't need to" Chandler interrupted her "I know that it was hard and you were worried. I was too"

"You were?" Monica said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah" Chandler nodded "I care about him too" Chandler told her.

"Thank you" Monica said and wrapped her arms around him.

"No problem" Chandler said and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing he gently.

"We should really talk" Monica said "about this afternoon"

"Yeah..." Chandler sighed "I'm sorry about that and I understand... if you want to be 'just friends' that is fine by me"

"Just friends" Monica repeated sadly, in all honesty, she wanted more then friendship with him, but if Chandler didn't want to take it to the next level, she wouldn't push him.

"What ever you decide" Chandler told her.

Chandler nodded and pulled out of her hug "what's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing" Monica lied.

"Yes there is" Chandler said "I can tell"

Monica sighed "well... I urm" she stammered, suddenly finding that words were hard to form.

"Well..." Chandler prompted her.

Monica looked at her feet and Chandler watched, confused. She was probably trying to find the words to let him down easily. What she did next, he was not expecting. Monica launched herself at him, kissing him long and hard.

"I want more then friendship Chandler" Monica told him.

"You do?" Chandler asked in astonishment.

"I most defiantly do" Monica said truthfully before kissing him sweetly and tenderly. Chandler smiled into the kiss and felt her lead him to his bedroom.

Monica pushed Chandler onto her bed softly and carried on kissing him, slowly climbing on top of him.

"So, where were we this afternoon?" Monica asked him as she climbed on top of him, straddling his body and leaning in to kiss him again.

"We were a little more naked" Chandler said.

"We'll have to do something about that then won't we?" Monica teased.

"I think we will" Chandler said playfully and pulled her down for another kiss.

**~/~**

Monica woke up the next morning with her head rested against Chandler's chest, it was 6.15am. She groaned and sat up slowly. Chandler felt her move and opened his eyes, smiling at her.

"Morning" he whispered "what time is it?"

"6.15" Monica told him, smiling as he groaned.

"Then why are we up?" Chandler asked.

"Because some of us have sons that wake up early everyday" Monica joked.

"Oh" Chandler moaned "can I stay in bed?" he asked.

"Only if you want to explain to Daniel why you're still here?" Monica told him lightly.

"Do you want me to go?" Chandler asked.

"No, no" Monica said seriously "stay for breakfast"

"Are you sure?" Chandler asked, sitting up.

"Yeah... of course" Monica smiled and kissed him lightly before pulling in her pyjamas.

"You might want to get dressed though" she teased.

"Aw man" Chandler sighed as Monica handed him his shirt.

"Thank you... for last night... it was amazing" Monica told him.

"No problem here" he teased.

"Good" Monica said and kissed him lightly again.

_Well, that's chapter 14. Tell me what you think?_


	15. Chapter 15

_You may be wondering why you got so many alerts... well I posted the wrong chapter twice (stupid, aye?) sorry for any confusion... I won't make the same mistake again (I hope)_

_Sorry about the shortness of this chapter... I know where I'm going with it; I'm just having trouble getting there... if you know what I mean._

_So this is a 'filler' chapter, I can promise that the next few chapters will be much better and contrary to what happens in this chapter, this isn't the end of the story (more drama to come people) ._

_I estimate around 3 or 4 more chapters, but seeing as this was only meant to be a 6 chapter fic... that's likely to change. I do get carried away._

Daniel laughed musically as Chandler picked Daniel up into his arms and Daniel threw the large basket ball through the hoop in the park, Monica grinned as Daniel went for another shot and moved to block the hoop, laughing playfully as they fought for the shot. Daniel threw the ball and Monica caught it in her hands, winking at both of them before running for the other hoop. Chandler set Daniel onto the floor and they both ran after Monica, Chandler grabbed Monica around waist and she screamed light-heartedly as he spun her around and dropped the ball, Daniel grabbed the ball and threw it into the hoop, cheering in childishly.

The phone rang in Monica's pocket and she sighed, wishing they didn't have to stop their game. She pulled the phone out of jean pocket and sighed as the called ID flashed up on the screen, it was Rachel.

"It's Aunt Rachel" Monica explained and answered the phone, walking away so that she could here Rachel talking.

"Should we wait?" Chandler asked as Daniel picked up the ball.

Daniel shook his head "no, Aunt Rachel can talk for hours" he told him, Chandler laughed and caught the ball.

"Are you and my mummy dating?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah we are" Chandler grinned "is that okay?" he asked him.

"Yeah" Daniel said "but I need to tell you something first" Daniel said, his face serious.

"Okay, what's up?" Chandler asked.

"Don't hurt her" Daniel said sternly.

"I won't" Chandler assured him, touched by Daniel's concern from his mother.

"Good" Daniel said "because I've heard Aunt Rachel and Uncle Ross saying that mummy has never been treated nicely and people let her down when she's happy and I don't want her to be unhappy" he told Chandler, Chandler nodded, taking the boy seriously.

"I won't hurt her Daniel" Chandler told him "I couldn't"

"Promise?" Daniel asked.

"I promise" Chandler smiled. Daniel tossed him the ball and grinned as Chandler went to take another shot.

Monica sat on the park bench peacefully, only half listening to the phone convocation with Rachel, which consisted mainly of the latest gossip about her co-workers and customers she's gotten annoyed with and ended up sneezing on their muffins. Most of her attention was focused on the playful laughter of her son and Chandler playing basketball in the park. She smiled to herself as she thought of the past month, well, it was their one month anniversary tomorrow... it had been the best month of her life, he'd made her feel like no one else had before.

The laughter of the two boys stopped abruptly and was replaced by the cry of Daniel.

"Sorry Rach, gotta go" she said and hung up before jogging over to wear Chandler and Daniel had been playing together.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Oh god Mon, I'm so sorry" Chandler said desperately "we were playing and he fell and, oh god, I'm sorry"

"It's okay, you're okay aren't you Danny?" Monica said softly and helped him stand up, she checked him over and hugged him close, throwing a reassuring look at Chandler- hoping that he'd realise that she didn't blame him.

Daniel sniffed and nodded, clinging on to Monica.

"I think you're gunna have a bruise Mr" Monica said gently and gestured towards the back of his head where he'd fallen.

Daniel sniffed again and Monica pulled back from the hug and looked him in the eyes.

"Is he alright?" Chandler asked worriedly.

"Yeah, he's fine" Monica smiled "aren't you Danny?"

"I'm fine" he told them reassuringly.

"How about an ice-cream before we go home?" Monica asked and smiled as Daniel's face lit up in happiness.

Monica took Daniel's hand and began to walk out of the park, before she reached the gate she turned to look at Chandler, who still looked incredibly guilty, she sighed softly and mouthed 'it's okay' and then held out her other hand for Chandler to take. He looked at her for a moment before softly taking his hand and walking out of the park.

**...**

Later on that evening, Monica had put Daniel to bed and sat on the couch next to Chandler.

"I'm so sorry about earlier" Chandler apologised "we were playing and he fell and-"

"Chandler" Monica said, stopping him in his tracks "it's really okay, children fall over all the time"

"I know I just wanted to be a good, I don't know, father figure I guess" Chandler admitted shyly.

"Father figure?" Monica asked, hoping that she'd heard him correctly.

"Yeah" Chandler blushed "I was just thinking, if I'm going to be around for a long time I want Daniel to look up to me" he explained shyly "but I failed, he got hurt" he frowned.

Monica's eyes were shining with tears; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You have no idea what it means to me that you care about my son" Monica said quietly "and I told you that it's okay, he wasn't hurt he only cried because of the shock, that's what kids do"

"You really don't hate me?" Chandler asked.

"No, I lo-" Monica stopped abruptly.

"You what?" Chandler asked, thinking that she was about to say she loved him.

"Nothing" Monica lied.

Chandler took her hands softly and looked into her eyes "I love you" he said softly.

"I love you too" Monica cried happily and kissed Chandler softly on the lips "I've never allowed myself to fall in love before" she said quietly.

"Well, I'm glad you've made an acceptation" Chandler teased her, Monica smiled at him before kissing him lightly on the lips again.

_Please continue to review, I love you all!_


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm so lucky to have you wonderful readers, I would have given up ages ago if it weren't for you... I am so happy..._

_Oh, this is a rather long chapter so I hope it keeps you happy... the moment I post this my mind, like, whirls to what happens next so that the next chapter will be up either tomorrow or the next day!_

Chandler had made a serious conclusion over the past few weeks; the world was lacking a word. A word that could describe how amazing he felt, how in love, how happy and ecstatic he felt was lacking from the dictionary.

They had been dating for the grand total of three months and had said their first 'I love you' to one another a whole two months again and since then, they rarely spent any time apart. The only time that they did was during evenings that Monica wanted to spend alone with Daniel, when Monica was working or when Chandler had to visit his parents, which wasn't often.

He had not told his mum and dad about his relationship with Monica yet, he wasn't ashamed of her, no, he loved her more than he ever thought was possible to love anyone. But he knew that his father wouldn't like the fact that she wasn't some rich mans daughter. But today he decided that he was going to confront his father about Monica and put him in his place before it got to the time that they'd been dating for seven years and he still didn't know...

He wanted his parents to accept Monica even though she was 'different' and had decided that he'd make sure his parents accepted her, or at least accepted the fact that Chandler was an adult and could make his own decisions... he only planned on staying for a few hours... because tonight he was taking Monica out for a meal and Daniel was going to spend the whole evening at Ross's. Chandler realised how lucky he was, Monica must really love him if she's willing to spend an evening away from her son...

He drove the short distance to his parent's home around noon, his mind going over thousands and thousands of different convocations he'd have with his father. He new that Nora would be a lot more understanding of him and would most certainly accept his choice, probably even be supportive of him...

As he knocked and waited at the door, all the ideas he'd come up with suddenly... vanished.

"Chandler" Nora greeted her son, grinned widely and hugging him around the waist.

"Hey mum" Chandler smiled.

"How are you?" Nora asked as they walked into the large living room.

"Great, amazing, perfect" Chandler grinned.

"So I assume that either you've taken too many happy pills today or someone is in love" Nora smirked.

"The second one" Chandler said, flushing red and looking at the floor.

"Oh Chandler dear, I'm so happy" Nora said "so who's the lucky lady" she asked "or man?" he questioned after a second.

Chandler rolled his eyes "she's a girl mum" Chandler sighed "and she's the most amazing, sweet and gorgeous woman I've ever met"

Nora smiled pleasantly at her son "so when do I get to meet her then?" she asked excitedly.

"You, kinda already have" Chandler said.

Nora frowned, thinking "Phoebe?" she asked, plucking the first of Chandler's female friends out of her memory.

"No, no, no" Chandler said "Phoebe's a nice enough girl but no... and she's dating Joey"

"Oh, sorry" Nora sighed "then who?"

"Monica" Chandler said.

"Monica?" Nora exclaimed "as in the Monica that stormed out of the party"

"Yes mum" Chandler sighed.

"Oh well that's lovely" Nora smiled "she seemed like a lovely girl, feisty too... I never thought I'd see the day that someone stood up to your dad" she said, smiling fondly of the memory.

"Yeah. She's great" Chandler said.

"So... I guess all your nervousness was about telling your dad?" Nora asked, her brow furrowing.

"Yeah it was" Chandler admitted "but I'm not here for a 'blessing' or anything, I just don't want him to cause a scene in front of my girlfriend when you meet her... again"

"Oh my Chandler" Nora gasped "stop acting so mature, I feel all old" Nora joked, Chandler grinned at her before heading into the garden in search of his dad.

**...**

"Hey dad" Chandler said as he approached him on the gold course.

"Hey son" Charles smiled "here for some golf?" he asked.

"Urm"

"Good" Charles said and handed him a bag of golf clubs.

Chandler watched as his father took some shots before taking his chance to talk.

"So dad" Chandler said.

"You're holding the club wrong" Charles sighed and adjusted Chandler's grip on the club. Chandler rolled his eyes before carrying on.

"I wanted to tell you about my girlfriend" Chandler said and stared at the expensive metal golf club in his hands.

"You've got yourself a girlfriend" Charles said "who is she?"

"She's-" Chandler started.

"Oh Chandler" Chandler sighed again "you need to swing more like this" he said and moved Chandler's arms in a swinging motion, Chandler rolled his eyes again.

"Anyway" he said "she's the most amaz-"

"Chandler, you're never going to get anywhere in this game swinging like that" Chandler said, Chandler glared at his dad before continuing.

"She's the most beautiful woman dad and-"

"Chandler, haven't I taught you anything?" Charles huffed.

"Dad, listen, please" Chandler said irritably.

"I'm in love with Monica Geller" he said, cringing in reflex, expecting to here his dad's shout.

"Chandler- you need to swing from the knees" Charles said, ignoring what he'd said completely.

"Dad, I've just confessed my love for someone don't you-"

"Chandler, eye on the ball"

"Dad stop it" Chandler snapped, hitting the perfectly neat green "I thought that you'd react about me loving someone"

"You're too young Chandler" Charles frowned, paying attention his son at last.

"I'm 21" Chandler said "and I love Monica with my entire heart dad, just like you fell in love with mum when you were teenagers"

"You're wrong" Charles said "you are too young and naive to see that that, that- tramp- is using you... and I never fell in love with you're mother, we only got married cos I knocked her up"

"How dare you?" Chandler shouted "Firstly, Monica is not a tramp and if I ever hear that you call my girlfriend that again I won't be responsible for my actions" Chandler seethed "and secondly, leave mum alone... she has put up with your crap for so long and you treat her like she's worthless"

"But that's what adults do Chandler" Charles shouted back.

"No, that's what _you _do" Chandler shouted "I love Monica so much and I love my mum too and you've hurt two of the most important women in my life"

"Welcome to the real world Chandler" Charles said bitterly, no longer shouting "now I suggest that you go away for a few weeks and then come and apologise"

"Fine" Chandler shouted before saying quieter "but I'm not going to apologise for defending my girlfriend"

"She's using you to get to that retarded little kid she had when she was only a teenager money that he'll only spend on drugs" Charles spat.

"Don't call them that" Chandler yelled "Monica means more to me then anything else on this planet and that little boy of her's is a son that any person would be proud of and she is not after my money, she has a job"

"That you got her" Charles pointed out.

"You know what dad" Chandler said quietly "I thought that you'd be happy for me" he said and walked away from his dad, throwing the golf club to the ground in anger.

**...**

Chandler felt the tears in his eyes as he climbed into the car and punched the steering wheel in anger.

He felt so horrible but he knew that he'd done the right thing, defending the love of his life.

Unconsciously, he reached to the mobile and rung the one person that he wanted to speak to right now... Monica.

"Hello" Chandler smiled as he heard Monica's voice.

"Hi" he sighed.

"You sound sad- what's happened?" Monica asked her voice thick with concern.

"I fought with my dad" Chandler sighed.

"Oh sweetie, you'll be okay. I'm sure" Monica said softly.

"Not this time" Chandler said sadly "I don't ever want to speak to him again"

"Oh honey, what did you fight about?" Monica asked.

"You"

"Me?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, he said such horrible things about you and Daniel and even mum and I don't know I just... snapped" Chandler sighed.

Monica paused before replying "I think you should make it up with him, I'd hate for you to lose your dad over me"

"Monica, I'd lose the world for you" Chandler said.

"Wow, I've really bought your mushiness out haven't I?" Monica said, Chandler could here her smile in her voice and smiled back to himself, the thought of her smile making her feel better"

"Well, that's how much I love you" Chandler said.

"I love you too" Monica said.

"So, how are you?" Chandler asked.

"I'm fine" Monica smiled "and Danny say's hello"

"Say hi to him too" Chandler smiled.

"I will" Monica laughed, Chandler frowned as the phone went silent and then...

_Thud_

"Daniel" Monica screamed.

And the phone went dead...

_Review and I'll update quicker..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Well would you look at all those reviews? Thanks so much guys, I can't believe how well received this has been and I'm actually amazed with all the feedback, considering that this is my first real series. I am actually so happy right now, it's unbelievable!_

_Anyway... please keep up the reviews!_

**...**

The phone slipped from Chandler's hands and fell to his feet, by the pedals. He sat there in a stunned silence for a few moments before his brain snapped back into reality. He shook his head trying to clear Monica's scream that was being replayed over and over in his mind.

He scrambled beneath his feet and dialled Monica's number again, tapping his feet impatiently on the floor and staring out of the window as he listened to the monotone ring ringing in his ear.

And then the phone went dead. Again.

Chandler huffed in annoyance and started the engine and drove out of his parents drive recklessly.

His mind was working dangerously fast as he sped down the roads, swerving and skidding in between cars and attracting a fair amount of unwanted attention from the people that he passed. He was slightly surprised that he didn't get pulled over for his irresponsible driving, but he pushed the thought out of his head as he slammed the car door shut and ran towards Monica's apartment.

"Monica!" Chandler screamed as he started to bash on the door of the apartment "Monica" he shouted again.

"What are you playing at?" an elderly man from next door asked.

"Monica- my girlfriend- she rang and her son- Daniel- is-is, he's in trouble" Chandler stammered, breathless from his run up the stairs.

"That girl eh" the man sighed "they left about 10 minutes ago in an ambulance"

"Ambulance?" Chandler asked "do you know what happened?"

"No, sorry" the man said sadly.

"Okay" Chandler nodded "thanks" he shouted before running back down the stairs and heading off to the hospital.

**...**

Chandler ran through the familiar corridors of the hospital, turning left and right at all the right places, remembering the exact path towards the paediatric ward.

The ward was fairly busy; doctors, nurses, patients and visitors alike were bustling around the ward together.

Chandler ran breathless to the reception desk, his throat was tight and the words he spoke came out in short sharp bursts "I-I-need to s-see Monica and- and her son, Daniel- D-Daniel Geller"

"Mr Geller is in room 616, down the hall to the left and then to the right" the nurse said after a second before pointing down the hall in the right direction.

"Thanks" Chandler said quietly before running down the track that the nurse had told him to.

He took a deep breath before slowly pushing the door to room 616 open.

"Chandler?" Daniel asked quietly when he saw the door open, Monica's head jerked up and her eyes met the worried blueness of Chandler's eyes.

"What happened?" Chandler asked quietly.

"He was coughing and then fell off the chair" Monica sighed "there was a lot of blood"

"I had to have seven stitch things in my head" Daniel said and pointed to his head.

"Is- is everything okay now?" Chandler asked.

"I think so" Monica said.

"Oh god Mon, I was so worried about him" Chandler admitted and felt a surprising wave of emotions wash over him.

Monica smiled slightly and gestured Chandler to come over, Chandler smiled at Daniel slightly.

"Can I give him a hug?" Chandler asked awkwardly.

"Of course you can" Monica said.

Chandler smiled and slowly wrapped his arms around the small child, after the adrenaline of the past 20 minutes he realised how much he cared about Daniel... thinking of someone hurting him was... painful.

"So- what happens now?" Chandler asked.

"We can go home in about an hour" Monica said.

"What?" Chandler exclaimed "but- his asthma has led him to cutting his head open... surely that's a wake up call for the doctors"

"Chandler, I've argued already. There is nothing more they can do for us on our insurance" Monica argued, angry, although, not angry with Chandler.

"What- they won't treat him because of your insurance?" Chandler asked.

"I know it's horrible" Monica said "but I don't have the money-"

"I'll pay" Chandler said.

"Chandler- no" Monica gasped "I could never ask you to do that"

"You didn't ask, I offered" Chandler said.

"I could never pay you back" Monica pointed out.

"I don't want you to, it's not a loan Mon... he needs treatment and I'm not going to spend the money on anything as worthwhile as this" Chandler said softly and moved to sit on the chair next to Monica, watching her face looking from him to her son, drawn.

"Chandler, it's too much... we could be talking thousands" Monica said.

"I don't care" Chandler said "and I have the money and something has to be done for him"

"You'd really do that for him?" Monica asked.

"Yes, I would and I will" Chandler said "please, let me do this"

"Okay, but only if you're sure" Monica sighed, Chandler smiled at her and kissed her gently on the cheek before looking up at the door as it opened and a doctor walked in, he looked young, around 25 and had very short blonde hair.

"Okay, Daniel... you're free to go" the doctor said.

"No he's not" Chandler said.

"Excuse me?" the doctor exclaimed.

"You have to do more tests, I'm no doctor but I know that he shouldn't have asthma this bad" Chandler told him.

"I'm sorry but Ms Geller's insurance-"

"It doesn't matter about the insurance... I'm going to be paying" Chandler said, the doctor eyed him suspiciously.

"It's thousands of dollars" the doctor said.

"I have the money" Chandler replied "now please, treat her son"

"Okay... I'll go and get a consultant" the doctor said and walked out of the room.

Chandler looked at Monica; her eyes were filled with tears as she watched Daniel staring out of the window.

"Mon..." Chandler said softly, she turned around with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry" he said quietly.

"I can't believe you're really going to do this" Monica said.

"Well believe it" Chandler said, smiling "I'm glad that you're letting me do this for you"

**...**

Monica watched as several consultants took blood tests, chest scans and done various tests on her son with amazement, annoyance and sadness. She was amazed because of all the things that they were doing to make him better, annoyed because they were only doing the tests now... after 7 years... and sad, Daniel's face was tired and weak and Monica knew just from looking at him that he wanted so badly to go home...

"Okay, we've done all the tests" a consultant with greying hair told Monica "but it's going to be about 14 days before we get the results. In the meantime, carry on how you were and I've scheduled an appointment for two weeks time when we'll get to the bottom of this"

Monica nodded, taking all of it in "thank you" she said quietly "can we go home now?"

"Y-" the doctor started.

"No, she can't" a woman said as she walked into the room, dressed in a formal black suit and high heels, she was carrying with her a blue ring binder.

"What?" Monica said "who are you?

"Ms Geller, I'm Mrs Sadler from the social services, can I speak to you alone" she said in a harsh, dry and stern voice.

"Okay" Monica said uncertainly "I'll be right back baby" she said and kissed Daniel's forehead before leaving out the door following Mrs Sadler.

"Why was that woman here?" Daniel asked Chandler.

"I don't know" Chandler frowned.

**...**

"What's this about?" Monica asked "I need to take Daniel home"

"I'm afraid the boy won't be leaving with you today" she said bitterly and handed Monica a sheet of formal looking paper "this is a warrant to take Daniel into emergency foster care whilst we investigate a series of complaints that have been made by the hospital which all suggest child abuse"

"What, I haven't done anything" Monica said.

"Sorry Ms Geller this is out of your hands" she said "We will be taking Daniel away from you until further notice"

_Review please..._


	18. Chapter 18

_Ah yes, I am evil aren't I? This chapter is another 'emotional' one..._

_I hope you like this chapter... it has some Mondler parts in this. I found it hard to get the characters personalities through but I hope I've done a good enough job..._

_And the reviews keep on coming, seriously, I had two within 5 minutes of me posting it... Thank you so much!_

"Sorry Ms Geller this is out of your hands" she said "We will be taking Daniel away from you until further notice"

"No" Monica shook her head "no, you can't... I haven't hurt him, I wouldn't. I-I couldn't"

"I'm sorry but the law is against you"

"But, he's only seven, I know what it's like in care... you can't do that to him, I never hurt my boy... please, don't do this" Monica begged her, crying openly.

Mrs Sadler sighed and shook her head "I can and I will now either you let him go quietly or I will have to call the police and they will arrest you"

"Please, no" Monica cried.

"You can visit him for an hour every other day" she said "the time will be supervised by another social worker, the hearing date has been set for May 29th which is four weeks from now"

"Four weeks... no, this can't be right" Monica said dizzily "when- I mean- will I get him back?"

"If the court hearing rules in your favour" Mrs Sadler said "but we have a substantial amount of evidence against you..."

"What evidence, there is no evidence?" Monica asked, panicked.

"The hospital has handed over his records... bumps, bruises and cuts, small size and weight, his atrocious asthma that you failed to treat ... and of course you your history has been taken into account, we have all of your records. In a case of child abuse, nothing is overlooked"

"Daniel's asthma is not my fault and I don't know any child that hasn't bumped his head time to time and I may have had a crappy childhood but I would never, ever do anything to hurt Daniel" Monica argued "please... I can't live without my baby"

"You've been doing a fine job up to now" Mrs Sadler snapped.

"What?" Monica said.

"Were you or were you not going to go out on a date tonight?" she asked.

"Yes I was but-" Monica argued.

"And who were you planning on leaving the boy with?" she asked her.

"My brother Ross" Monica told her "and I've been out a handful of times since he was born... and I've never left him with anyone that I don't trust"

"Ross Geller, who had no idea on raising a child? And what about this Chandler?"

"Chandler is amazing with him, he's offered to pay for Daniel's asthma" Monica said.

"Miss, you can argue to you're blue in the face but I am taking Daniel with me anyway, if I hear another word from you I will call the police, your privileges and it most certainly won't bode well for your case"

"Can I at least say goodbye, explain what's happening?" Monica asked.

"Yes you may, but I will be there at all times to make sure that there are no threats"

"Okay" Monica whispered and walked into the room again to face the hardest challenge of her life... letting her baby go.

**...**

"Monica, what's going on?" Chandler asked, seeing that she was crying so uncontrollably.

"Mr Bing, can you step outside please?" Mrs Sadler said.

"Why?" Chandler asked.

"You have to" she sighed.

"Urm, okay" Chandler said "I'll be outside Mon"

Monica moved to crouch in front of Daniel and took a deep breath.

"Daniel honey" Monica said softly "I need you to do something for me"

"What mummy?" Daniel asked "why are you crying, are you hurt?"

"No baby I'm not hurt" Monica said and wiped her eyes "I need you to go with the nice lady over there for me"

"Why?" Daniel asked.

"Because these nice people need to take care of you for a while" Monica said.

"But I want to stay with you" Daniel said and started to cry too.

"I want you to stay with me to Danny" Monica said truthfully "but I can't"

"You promised that you wouldn't leave me" Daniel said.

"I know and I don't want to leave you but I need to okay... Danny, these people are going to look after you but I will come and see you all the time" Monica said.

"But... I don't want to" Daniel cried.

"I know baby" Monica said "and I really don't want this to happen"

"Time's up Ms Geller" Mrs Sadler said "Daniel it's time to go"

"I'm so sorry sweet-heart" Monica cried.

"It's not your fault mummy" Daniel cried "I know that you wouldn't break a promise on purpose..."

"I love you Daniel" Monica said.

"I love you mummy... I don't want to leave" Daniel said.

"I will get you back Danny, I promise you" Monica said.

"Time's up" Mrs Sadler said impatiently "come with me Daniel... I will see you at the court hearing Monica, I suggest you bring a good lawyer, you're going to need it"

"I love you" Monica and Daniel said at the same time, Monica hugged him tightly and felt a hand pulling them apart. She tried to look brave as Daniel walked out the room, Mrs Sadler reached for Daniel's hand but he pulled it away and walked by her side instead, knowing that his mother wouldn't break this promise.

**...**

The second the door closed, Monica collapsed in a fit of tears. Her breaths were ragged and she couldn't see but she didn't care. Her heart had been broken and her world had been shattered and broken. Daniel had been her life for seven years... She didn't know how she could survive the four weeks with such little visits and if she didn't get him back.

She gasped painfully and her chest tightened.

"Monica?" Chandler said, his eyes widened in shock... Monica was on the verge of hyperventilating. He rushed over to her and pulled her to his chest and began to rub the back of his back.

"Monica, you need to breath" Chandler said "breath with me now, in and out, in and out... come on, match my breathing..."

Chandler held Monica closely and waited until her breathing was normal, or nearly normal.

"What happened?" Chandler asked.

"They've taken him away" Monica said quietly "they've taken my baby..."

"What, why would they do that?"Chandler asked.

"They- they think I'm abusing him, but I'm not. I swear that I-I'm not" Monica cried.

"I know, Monica I know" Chandler said "when can you get him back"

"Four weeks" Monica replied numbly.

"Four weeks?" Chandler said, frowning at her.

"What am I going to do?" Monica cried.

"I'll help you get him back Mon, I promise you that" Chandler said.

"There's nothing you can do..." Monica cried.

"Yes there is" Chandler said "I've been studying law since I was eighteen and I grew up in court rooms, I will defend you and get Daniel back to you, to-to us"

"Us?" Monica questioned.

"Yes... Us" Chandler said.

"But, why would you want to be with me now... don't you, hate me?" Monica asked.

"No, I don't" Chandler said "I love you"

"I love you too" Monica said "will you do something for me?"

"Of course" Chandler said softly.

"Stay with me tonight and... hold me?" Monica asked.

**...**

Chandler jumped as there was a soft knock at the door of Monica's apartment, she drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep around twenty minutes ago with his arms wrapped around her. Chandler eased himself from underneath her and kissed her forehead softly before leaving Monica on the couch to answer the door.

"Hi" Ross and Rachel said brightly.

"Urm, hi" Chandler said slowly.

"You must be Chandler" Rachel said happily "I'm Rachel and this is Ross... we're going to take care of Daniel why you are on your hot date tonight"

"I need to tell you something" Chandler said quietly.

"What?" Ross asked "where's Monica and Daniel?"

"I'll explain out here" Chandler said quietly and ushered the two out into the hall.

"Okay Chandler, what is going on?" Ross said impatiently.

"Daniel isn't here" Chandler said.

"What?" Rachel gasped.

"Where is he?" Ross demanded.

"Urm... it's a long story" Chandler said "I was on the phone to her and I heard Mon scream and then I came here and her neighbour told me she'd gone to the hospital"

"The hospital?" Rachel repeated.

"He had an attack and fell backwards off the chair... he was okay, just needed a few stitches but then" he took a deep breath "the social services took Daniel"

"They did what?" Ross and Rachel exclaimed loudly.

"They think she's been abusing him or something... there's a hearing in four weeks" Chandler said.

"Four weeks" Ross said "how can they expect her to go four weeks?"

"I don't know... do you want to come in, she's asleep at the moment" Chandler said.

"No I'm not" Monica said, appearing at the doorway.

"Monica, I'm so sorry" Rachel said tearfully and hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe he's gone" Monica whispered.

"He'll be back" Chandler said "we'll get him back"

"He's right Mon" Ross said and hugged his sister "Daniel will be coming home"

**...** Monica walked into Daniels bedroom and sighed sadly, holding his toy close to her chest. She felt herself begin to cry again and slowly sat on his bed, wishing that yesterday didn't happen and that she still had her son... For seven years Daniel had been her life and all that she lived for. Without him, she had nothing.

"Monica?" Chandler said as he walked in, Monica looked up at Chandler- grateful that she at least had him to help her through this twisted nightmare she was living in.

"There's a woman at the door from the social services to speak to you" Chandler told her.

Monica nodded and took Chandler's outstretched hand before walking out of her son's room again.

"Hello, I'm Jessica Valentine" the woman said, she smiled sadly at Monica... who was obviously not functioning to well under without Daniel.

"Hi" Monica said sadly, Chandler squeezed her hand comfortingly and Monica smiled at him slightly.

"Can Chandler stay please?" Monica asked.

"Yes, I see no problem with that... are you Daniel's father?" Jessica asked kindly.

"No, I'm Monica's boyfriend..." Chandler told her.

Jessica smiled and nodded as they moved over to the couch. She pulled out a large ring binder from her bag and placed it on the coffee table.

"Is Daniel okay?" Monica asked quickly.

"I don't know" Jessica sighed "I haven't seen him"

"When can I see Daniel?" Monica asked.

"I can arrange for you to see him tomorrow" Jessica said "I'm sorry, but that's as soon as I can manage, I know you'd like to see him sooner"

"Thank you" Monica said quietly.

"Have you got yourself a lawyer yet?" Jessica asked.

"No" Monica sighed "I can't afford one"

"That's okay" Jessica said "I can get you a state one... although I must say a private one would be better"

"I could do it" Chandler said, Monica looked at him and saw that he was entirely honest about doing that.

"Have you any experience?" Jessica asked.

"Yes... I'm a law student now and my father owns Bing Solicitors" Chandler explained.

"Okay then, is that okay with you Monica?" Jessica asked.

"Urm, are you sure Chandler?" Monica asked him "you've done too much for me already"

"I'm 100% sure Mon" Chandler assured her.

"Alright then, but only if you want to" Monica said.

"I definitely do" Chandler nodded.

"Okay... I must tell you that the services have pulled all of your past form and records out... and they will use everything against you" Jessica said.

"Everything?" Monica said, her face going white as a sheet "but... once they find out what I've done they-they'll never let me have my son..."

"That is where Chandler comes in" Jessica said "it's his job to convince them that you're a good mother and make sure that everything is in order for him to return should you win the case"

"What if I don't win?" Monica asked weakly.

"It is something you have to prepare for, you can appeal if you lose but there are no guarantees... you will be given rights to see him every week or two under supervision" Jessica told Monica sadly.

"I don't think there's much more I need to say" Jessica said "I cannot tell you where Daniel's whereabouts are but you can see him for an hour tomorrow at the community centre down the road"

**...**

Monica walked in the park quietly after telling Chandler that she needed some air, Chandler walked with her though the quiet park and watched her sadly.

"Monica, honey, we need to talk" Chandler said quietly.

"What about?" Monica asked him, fearing that Chandler was about to decide that this was all too much for him and that he was leaving her.

"I need to know everything" Chandler told her.

"What- I can't tell you everything" Monica said "I've done- and been through- a lot of crap and I've done things that will make you never want to look at me. I can't tell you Chandler, I can't lose you, not now"

"You won't lose me" Chandler said gently "and I love you so much despite your past... I need to know because I can't perform a proper defence without know everything that they do"

"I can't Chandler..." Monica said sadly. She was all too aware that her childhood was going to make Chandler run away, she'd tried so hard not to remember on the past, to hide away from the memories and forget about the life she used to have. No one knew, not even Ross knew everything.

"You have to Monica" Chandler said "I promise you that I won't run away and I love you so much"

"Chandler- you'll hate me"

"I will never hate you" Chandler told her truthfully "you've got into my heart Monica, nothing that you do- or have done- and nothing you can say to me will change that"

"Okay" Monica said tearfully "but not here... let's go back to mine"

"Thank you Mon" Chandler said "thank you for trusting me and loving me"

"I should be thanking you" Monica said and Chandler wiped away the tears from her eyes affectionately "you've paid for Daniel's treatment and then you're going to be my lawyer and... thank you, for being with me"

"I love you" Chandler said and kissed Monica tenderly "and I'm so glad that you love me enough to let me in"

_Whoa, that was an awfully long chapter wasn't it? The next one won't be too far off (I hope)... Review please... thanks! x_


	19. Chapter 19

_Here's chapter nineteen and I don't own friends, I thought I should throw that out there for you..._

Monica's heart was pounding loudly in her ears as she walked into her apartment, knowing that any minute, she'd be telling Chandler everything. Her past that she'd hidden from for so long ago and now she was about to relive it all to the man she loved. She truly hoped that Chandler wouldn't react the way that she feared he would once she told him everything...

"Would you like a coffee, tea?" Monica asked nervously, rubbing her palms together.

"Coffee please" Chandler smiled politely; he knew that Monica just wanted a few minute to prepare herself and making a coffee would allow her to do so.

Chandler watched as Monica made her self busy in the kitchen and wondered what she possibly could have done that was that bad that she thought he'd leave her...

Monica reappeared after a while holding two coffee's in her hands and handed one to Chandler before sitting on the couch cross-legged, nestling a coffee cup in her hands.

"Chandler, I don't know if I can relive it" Monica said sadly.

"I know it's going to be hard honey" Chandler said, Monica smiled lightly at the word 'honey' before returning to her former emotion.

"What do you need to know?" Monica asked.

"Start from the beginning" Chandler suggested softly, Monica nodded.

"Okay, errm, so my mother was called Judy and she was- my mum was, wonderful, from what I can remember anyway... She might not have been but I tell myself she was wonderful, Ross always told me she was, he's two years older so he remembers more than I do... But my dad, Jack, was horrible" Monica said taking a deep breath "he used to hit my mum, Ross and I around and one day, he-he hit mum so hard that she-" Monica stopped and swallowed back the tears "that she fell down the stairs and she- she died" Monica explained getting teary eyed "but my dad told the cops that she fell and had been drinking, which was lie- my mother stopped drinking when Ross was born"

"My dad used to hit me and Ross so badly, I never really went to school and when I did- I didn't do well because Ross and I were bullied because we were poor and are dad was always drunk" Monica paused "I don't know what he did for a living- but he was horrible to everyone... I can remember that he'd leave me alone with Ross when he went out and Ross and I would try to find ourselves some food and get washed, when he came in he was so- so mad at us... I remember that Ross and I got so thirsty that- that we drank a beer each because dad hadn't paid the bills and they turned the water was off and dad never bought drinks for us..." Monica paused again and Chandler rubbed her hand soothingly.

"Ross was so sick after and I remember him running off to the bathroom to- to throw up... and I-I was lying on the floor because my stomach was hurting from the alcohol- I was only six or-or seven...dad came in and saw the bottles and he started to beat me so badly I had broken ribs and-and I was barely conscious... that- that memory was so- so scary. I thought I- I though he was going to k-kill me" Monica said teafull, Chandler listened intently and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze "I didn't think he was ever- ever going to stop" Monica cried "Ross was so scared that I-I was going t-to die that he threw a vodka bottle at dad and it smashed on his head... Dad got so mad and dragged both me and Ross into the car and told us that he was going to kill us and he- he would have but that night was-" Monica paused again and stared at the coffee "that was the night he died... he was so drunk that the car skidded off the road and –he-he died from a head injury"

Chandler nodded to show he was listening and kissed Monica's hand lovingly.

"The police thought that my injuries were from the crash and we-we were put into a care home a few weeks later. Being in care was horrible and Ross and I were so different from other kids. I hadn't learnt the difference between wrong and right and we always got in trouble for steeling and fighting and stuff because that's what we were used to you know? My dad always got Ross and I to steal thing and-and put a bottle up our clothes in shops... we knew- we knew it was wrong but that was our normal... I was like that from age seven to right before my eighth birthday... We were taken to a local church and I got talking to Father Brown... I really looked up to him and he became a sort of guidance to me and I started going to church on Sundays and I still do, when ever I can..." Monica explained.

"And then my care home got closed down when I was twelve and we had to move to one in Long Island... I was bullied an awful lot and I got into a fight with a girl called Olivia because she told everyone that we made up out past..." Monica sighed "Olivia just batted her eyelids and everyone accused me of bullying and they looked for a new care home for us"

Monica began to cry and Chandler sighed sympathetically and bought her into a hug and kissed her head affectionately.

"I- I can't say anymore" Monica said.

"Yes you can Monica" Chandler said "You've done so well and I'm so proud of you"

"Okay" Monica nodded and wiped her eyes "There was this- this youth worker called Jamie at- at the new care home... He was one of my only friends at the time and I- I really connected with him you know... he would talk to me when I was sad and tell me- how- how pretty I-I was..." Monica started to shake as she spoke "and one day I'd come home from Rachel's house and I was late and I was told that if I was ever late one more time I'd- I'd be kicked out of the care home... I-I didn't want to leave there b-because they we were so- so happy there a-and we had f-friends there... Jamie saw me trying to- sneak in and told me to come into his office and I thought he was going to shout at me but he- he kissed me"

"I was only twelve, nearly thirteen and I didn't know what to do" Monica said "he carried on kissing me and telling me how beautiful I was and how hot I was and- how- how much he l-l-loved me" Monica began to cry "and then he locked the door and- and he made me have sex with him"

Chandler's eyes widened and held Monica tighter "It hurt so bad but after he told me that he loved me and I- I believed him... he kissed me again and said that I couldn't tell anyone because they- they wouldn't understand... he told me th-that we were like- like Romeo and- a- and Juliet... And I didn't because I- I was twelve and I thought that I was really in love with him, I was only twelve and- I thought that that was what love was..." Monica cried "and he done that for a few weeks and then in school we learnt about sex and I realised that he- he wasn't in love with me and was abusing me. I went home and confronted him and he went crazy and hit me over and over and over... When I went to get help after, everyone was gone. Apparently they were taken away for the weekend but Jamie had convinced them that I shouldn't go. The care house was empty and I was alone with him"

"After that I was in my room- ready to run away, I packed my bags and- and I wrote a letter to- to Ross and then" Monica paused again "then Jamie came in with his friends and they all- they all started to rape me" Monica cried painfully.

"And then- when they left, Jamie handed me a lot of money and- and I took it from him" Monica said "I turned into a prostitute and I was so scared of leaving and he kept giving me money and promising that he-he'd never do it again"

"Chandler, I sold myself until I was fifteen... it makes me so sick, I'm such a horrible person for doing that" Monica said.

"Monica" Chandler said tearfully "what those men did were wrong, you didn't do anything wrong- they abused you" he told her.

"I took money" Monica cried "I-I-I am so horrible. I'll understand if you want to leave. I'm damaged and dirty and- and"

"Monica, Monica, listen to me" Chandler said and held her hands firmly "I love you okay, it was not your fault"

"It was" Monica said "if I'd said something sooner- if I didn't take the money- Chandler, it's my fault. I'm s-so disgusting, it's all- all my fault... and now I've lost my son"

"No it was not your fault..." Chandler argued "Monica, there is no reason to blame yourself, you're not a bad person. Those –those men, they're the ones to blame. They were filthy and horrible to abuse a child..."

"I've never told anyone before" Monica said quietly "I was always so scared"

"You don't need to be scared anymore..." Chandler said "I'm here and they're gone. That was in the past, Monica, they were bad men who abused you. There's no way a court will blame you and I won't let anyone- anyone take advantage of you again"

"You don't understand" Monica said "when I was fifteen I was so sick of it I told Jamie and-and I was going to tell- only he got in to the staff first and said that I'd been selling myself voluntarily and I that's what's in my records. Prostitute. No matter how much I said that I wasn't they didn't believe me..., why-why would they... I was a care kid..." Monica took another deep ragged breath "It's on my record Chandler, they'll-they'll never give me Daniel b-back again..."

"I won't let them use it against you Mon" Chandler said, crying.

"But they'll try and I- I need to tell you the rest" Monica said.

"The rest?" Chandler asked.

"After the care home found out- they had no choice but to kick me out" Monica said sadly "Ross didn't- and still doesn't- know much about why I got kicked out... I had to go to a special one, an all girls one and I had to go to this therapy class once a week" Monica sighed "I hated it, I wasn't allowed to see many people apart from Ross and I never went out after school b-but I still talked to Rachel every now and again"

"I remember my I had lived in that care home for two months and I met Andrew" Monica said "Andrew was the most popular guy in high school and he was nearly eighteen, he had a car and he played guitar, he was going to take me to all the parties and when he told me that he loved me- I- I believed him" Monica paused again "we dated for about three weeks before I slept with him- because that's what I thought you had to do- and is still think that part of me thinks that still... I know- I know that it's stupid but after what Jamie did to me, it- it had somehow been drummed into me that sex was how you prove your love..."

"Monica, you know I would love you if you didn't want to have sex with me" Chandler said seriously...

"I know" Monica smiled "but it messed my head up you know- but I guess having Daniel made me realise that sex wasn't everything." Monica's eyes filled up with tears at the mention of his name, she took a few seconds before carrying on talking "anyway... after I slept with Andrew, I found out I was- I was pregnant... I knew the moment I saw that plus sign that I wasn't going to give up my baby, not for anyone... I went straight to Andrew's house to tell him- he- he went mad and started shouting and yelling and then- then he said we're over and he kicked me out... It was nearly summer so we broke up from school, he left for college and I haven't seen or heard from him since then- I tried to call him and find him whilst I was pregnant and even when Daniel was a few days old, I thought he'd want to see his son, but he didn't... after I found out I was pregnant, I told Rach and Ross, Ross was angry about Andrew but after he calmed down they promised they'd help me the best they could. I got myself a job at a corner shop and saved every penny for the baby and I signed up to get this place" Monica sighed.

"I then moved in here when I-I was eight months pregnant and Ross stayed with me to take care of me" Monica said "And he helped with everything, more then anyone else would have... When Daniel was born- I was so happy and I knew that it would be hard but it was worth it, I loved him and love him with all my heart..."

"When Danny was one week old, I was taking a nap and I heard his breathing getting all- all- weird and funny. I panicked and rang an ambulance and they rushed him into A&E and they told me that Daniel had asthma. I thought that it was something easy to deal with you know because I knew plenty of asthmatics that were perfectly fine except for when they ran but Danny was always in and out of that hospital and until the other day... the doctors didn't do anything" Monica took a deep breath and looked into Chandler's eyes. They were watching her intently and Monica noticed a sad and sympathetic glimmer in his blue eyes.

"Monica... you know I still love you, don't you?" Chandler asked.

"Really?" Monica asked.

"Of course I do" Chandler said, smiling "I love you so much and I just want you to know that if I knew you back then... I would never, ever have let those people hurt you. And I need you to stop blaming yourself for what they did... you were a child and vulnerable and they used that... And if it were me and not Andrew, I would have stuck around for Daniel... I would have been his dad" Chandler said.

"Thank you" Monica said and kissed Chandler softly "and you're as good as his dad you know and I know that Daniel loves you to pieces"

Chandler smiled "he really loves you too" he told her "remember that day we went to the park, he told me not to hurt you and made me promise that I wouldn't make you unhappy"

"He really said that?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, it was lovely, you've got a great son Monica and I will get him back to you... I promise" Chandler told her.

"He is a brilliant boy isn't he?" Monica said, smiling slightly.

"Can I- can I tell you something else?" Monica asked.

"Of course you can" Chandler said gently.

"You were the only person I trusted to- to have sex w-with" Monica told Chandler "every other man- I-I thought would hurt me but- but you w-were different"

"You have no idea what that means to me Mon" Chandler said "I love you so- so much"

"I love you too" Monica said "thank you, for not leaving when things g-get hard"

"Why don't you tell me some stories about Daniel and you?" Chandler said "I'd love to know about the happy times too and I-I think it will do you good to remember them"

"Okay" Monica said and smiled at Chandler.

Monica lay on the couch with Chandler's arms around her and they shared their happy memories of Daniel's first steps and the time that Daniel nearly set the kitchen on fire when he wanted to make toast for Monica's birthday breakfast and Chandler told Monica about the times he'd had at college and told her about Joey and Phoebe...

Monica eventually fell into a light sleep and Chandler carried her into her bed and climbed in next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist lovingly and silently vowed that no one would ever hurt his Monica again.

_Another loooooonng chapter for you... I hope you liked hearing about Monica's past and why she thought that Chandler wouldn't love her anymore... Anyway, next chapter, Monica see's Daniel again! _


	20. Chapter 20

_Da, da, dah, dahhhhhhhh! Yes, I have an update for Class! *party poppers* :D_

_Seriously, I am, so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating earlier. Those who have read my other stories will know the reason why I stopped originally, and now I've gone back to writing I completely forgot what I was going to do with the story and where I was going to do with it, I didn't write a plan, so there's no way I can tell. If you haven't read my other stories, from February to April/June, I was sick with leukaemia. I am in remission now though, but it hasn't been easy and I'm still trying to get back to where I was... I even missed writing... But, I'm back, I think. I'll be updating very slowly, so don't expect lots and lots of quick updates like I used to give you. I want to finish this soon, though, I've never had a story that's been so well received and had so many people asking after it._

_ I really hope this doesn't suck, I've tried planning what's going to happen next, and I've kinda got an idea of where I want to go with it... I hope that after all this waiting for an update for six month, this doesn't come as a let-down._

_Thank you, thank you, I can't express enough how much your endless reviews and support has meant to me. Every single one of you has personal thank you's and you will never know how happy I am to hear your kind words, you're all very sweet, very kind and very friendly people._

_I don't own Friends._

_Dedicated to all you wonderful readers, it is a pleasure to write for you all, and I really mean that._

**Chapter Twenty**

April had bought with it sunshine of an incredibly high and unseasonably hot heat, the sun shone in the sky bold, gold and bright, set in the clear pale blue sky. There was not a single cloud, white or black, in the sky and the breeze was all but non-existent, it was humid and blistering. Usually, Monica would have loved this sort of weather but today she wished more than anything that the sun would go away, the rain would fall and the cold wind would blow, maybe this will reflect her ultimately gloomy and depressive mood. If this was a film or a novel, there would be a storm raging, rain falling down on them as she cried, thunder would clap and the city that doesn't sleep would hang its head in misery. It wouldn't be like this. It was bitterly unfair.

Everything about this was unfair. She would never _dream _of laying a finger on her sons head. She fought for him day in and day out since she first found out she was pregnant, she loved him, more than anything in this planet. Monica would lay her own life down for that little boy. Having him taken away was cruel, it was vindictive, it was... it was horrible; she could barely even breathe through the pain.

Everything that Monica did, or everything that Monica thought of reminded her of Daniel, he had been all her life; actually, she had been her _whole _life since he was born. It was like part of her was missing, gone.

Sure, Monica had Chandler to take care of her and she loved him and she was grateful for him sticking with her despite her past and her current situation, but... it wasn't the same, was it? She loved Chandler with all her heart, every single inch and crevice of her heart, more then she knew was possible but the love you feel for your child is the strongest, most powerful love you will ever feel. It's unconditional, it's unbreakable and it's absolute. Nothing can compare to the feeling you feel for your son or daughter, and to have someone try and take the person away from you is like being killed twenty times over, shot to death with blazing bullets, impaled with spears and burnt with fire. It's absolutely agonising. Monica would never wish the feeling upon her worst enemy.

Monica had barely slept a wink in days, since Daniel was taken but today Monica going to see Daniel at the community centre for the first time. Although she was so excited to see him, she was also scared, Daniel was going to be so scared and confused... and he'd probably be angry too.

"Penny for your thoughts," Chandler asked as they walked hand in hand towards the community centre.

"I just," she paused, "Daniel is going to hate me," she told him, "What am I going to say to him?"

Chandler sighed quietly to himself and turned to look at her, her beautiful face flushed red and gazing upon the concrete pavement, without seeing her eyes Chandler knew for sure they were flooded with tears. He hadn't ever been good with advice or words, often he said the wrong thing at the wrong time, but he was trying his hardest, and he hadn't managed to mess it up yet.

"I don't know what you should say to him," Chandler told her honestly, "But I know he won't hate you, Mon, I'm sure you'll know what to say, when you see him."

"He is going to hate me," Monica said again.

"No he won't" Chandler said insistently, "He loves you to pieces and you know that won't change, this isn't your fault, Daniel's a bright boy and he'll understand. I'm sure of it."

"I hope he does", Monica relented.

"He will," Chandler said, stopping her from her walk, he held her hand and cupped her face gently before planting a gentle kiss on her lips, "I love you" he told her, goosebumps ran up her spine at the magical words.

"I love you too," Monica said, a small smile spreading across her face at the words.

"This'll all get better soon, and we'll be a family, like you wanted," Chandler said.

Monica sighed, "You've grown up so much," she told him, "Only a few months ago, you and I were like cats and dogs."

"Well you must be that good," Chandler grinned at her, "You'll be fine," he said more seriously, "Tell Danny I said hello."

**...**

Monica sat uncomfortably on one of the multicoloured beanbags in the playroom, tapping her foot over and over on the floor as she waited to see her son. She hated this, only being allowed to see him at certain times and in certain places, only being able to talk to him with a social worker in the room and CCTV monitoring her. It was horrible, she was being treated like a criminal, like a terrible mother; even though she'd soon die then see Daniel in pain.

She wrapped her arms around herself and stared around the room, which was all painted very brightly and was covered in numerical and alphabetic posters for children, toy boxes filled with trains and dolls and teddies were everywhere, remind her of how little Daniel actually had. But that didn't make her a bad mother, because she was poor and he was ill, did it? _Maybe it did,_ maybe it was a bad thing, and maybe she would never get Daniel back. Chandler assured her he knew enough about law, and that she could have him defend her, but, what if he couldn't get her back, how would she go on?

Her thoughts were cut off as the door opened up slowly, her throat tighten, restricting her breathing and her heart begun to hammer. Then she saw him, her little boy, her son, standing by the door with his wide, innocent blue eyes. She couldn't control the tears as she stood up slowly, he stared at her for a few seconds and for a moment she thought he was going to run away or shout at her, but his face broke into a look of relief and happiness and he ran, full speed towards his mother, pushing pass the stone-faced social worker and launching himself into her arms.

She picked him up, right from the floor and kissed his head, gripping him tightly as he held her with his little arms, her tears fell from her eyes and splashed into his hair, whist Daniel's tears soaked her t-shirt through.

"I missed you so much," Monica kissed his head again, "I'm so sorry, baby."

"I missed you too," Daniel sniffed, "Can I come home now?"

Monica sighed shakily and looked into his eyes, her heart broke a little more as she saw the desperation in them, she shook her head tearfully, "Not yet, Danny," she told him, his face fell.

"Why not?" he argued, "I haven't been bad, have I?"

"No," Monica said sternly, "You haven't done anything wrong okay, no one has."

"Then why am I here?"

Monica set him down on his feet a crouched in front of him, brushing his hair from his forehead, "Because the police are worried you keep falling over, sweetie," she explained, "And they want to make sure you're okay, before you come home."

"But that's not fair," Daniel argued.

"I know it isn't, angel," Monica said, "But it's not for much longer, I promise."

"Some of the kids have been here for years," Daniel said, "There's a boy called Russell who said I'll never get home."

Monica's heart sunk, "That won't happen to us," she said, "Because I'm going to fight for you, every second Danny, me and Chandler too."

"Chandler, too?" he asked.

"Yeah," Monica smiled, "Chandler's gunna help us too, Danny, we both miss you."

"I miss you too," Daniel said, "They told me I can only see you for half hour today," he said glumly, "It's not fair, I don't like it here, I want to go home with you."

"I know, I want you to come home too, but you can't," she explained, "I'm so sorry," she said, wiping his tears from him face with her tender fingers.

"Can you read me a story?" he asked, "No one reads to me anymore."

"Of course I can," Monica told him, "Go and get a story."

**...**

Chandler waited outside the community centre for Monica, rubbing his palms together over and over and pacing back and forth. Why was this all happening to her, it wasn't fair, she didn't deserve it? He couldn't think of someone who was less deserving of all of this. Her childhood was crap, her teenage years were worse, how could one person go through so much. He hated it.

He needed to get that boy back for Monica. He needed to get him home. It was tearing her apart and tearing him apart too. He was ready to graduate any day and he'd grown up with lawyers, reading his dad's books at a very young age. But still, this wasn't a classroom, this was real, this was her life, not a presentation or a snotty woman trying to get a divorce settlement from her filthy rich husband. These were the people who needed the help.

He saw her coming down the stairs and knew straight away it was hard to say goodbye to him again, her face was contorted into an expression of pure pain and misery and she looked older, weaker, thinner... sick too.

"Mon," Chandler begun.

"I just want to go home," she said weakly, "I just want to go home."

"Okay," Chandler smiled, he took her hand, "Let's go home."

**...**

_Hmmm, I know it's short, but it's an update, and that counts for something, right? I won't leave it six months, so don't worry about that. Please review, and if any of you think that you remember where I was going to go with this, please let me know. Thank you for reading! x_


End file.
